Mr Suave
by jemi-junkie
Summary: AU Mitchie works for Lush magazine. Shane is unemployed. What happens when Lush hires him?
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is me, starting a new story.:P I know I said I would be on hiatus until graduation but school isn't as busy as I expected it to be. So YAY! :D**_

_**I may not be able to update this every single day like I did with my last full-length. But if you did read that one, you'll know it had been written for two years already and I was just editing and posting. This one's more...real-time.:P**_

_**And this one's not so serious either. Because it just came to me randomly. And I want to have fun too, that's why. Who doesn't, right? And this one's AU...But then again, none of my stories have really been Camp Rock dead on! :P So pretend Cosmo, Elle, Vogue don't exist. Lush is number 1 in this world. :P  
**_

_**This is for my two favorite people in the fan fiction universe who inspire me to keep on writing:**_

_**1-Hannah (xxstrawberry16xx) Now she may not get to read this AT ALL because she's not with us anymore. On fanfiction-dot-net, that is. She's very much alive! LOL! She's awesome and I love her sooooo much. :D**_

_**2-Tina (Jemi Obsessed) who's my favorite 13-year-old ever! I think she shouldn't be reading this story but I'll make her decide for herself.:P Thanks for everything (mostly for the laughter. Haha!) and I love you!**_

_**Thanks for being my friends!  
**_

_**And of course it's for all of you!:D**_

_**Don't own Camp Rock and its characters. Don't own Glee's Kurt Hummel either but I love him and I just had to put him here.:)**_

_**So this was a long author's note! But it was necessary!**_

_**Anyway, here goes! I hope you like it! :)  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Ugh…Can't you go any faster?" Mitchie sighed before clicking her tongue in exasperation.

"Miss, the car is barely moving. We are really stuck in traffic." Amit replied, rolling his eyes as he stated the obvious.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, annoyed at the cab driver, Amit. _And _at the stupid early morning New York traffic.

"Miss Torres?"

"What?!" she snapped.

"I think you can walk to your office from here if you don't want to be late." Amit said, in his thick Indian accent. "It's just a few more blocks away." he added.

Mitchie's eyes widened. _"Oh no, he didn't!" _She scooted forward from her seat at the back and put her hand on Amit's shoulder. "Just shut up and make the car move, okay?!" she whispered harshly in his ear.

"Okay…Sorry." he mumbled.

Mitchie sat back again and crossed her arms. This was not happening to her! Of all the other days of the week, why did she choose to wake up late today?!

Being the editor-in-chief, she had been holding meetings at the publication office of Lush magazine for almost a month now in preparation for its twenty fifth year anniversary issue. Today, she was supposed to look at the drafts prepared by the writers. And most importantly, meet up with the photographers and models. What good was a magazine without pictures? Just thinking about the ton of work she had waiting for her made her feel exhausted already.

No, she definitely could not afford to be late today.

* * *

"What do you mean _he's not coming_?!" Ella yelled.

"It means exactly what it means." Kurt, her assistant, replied matter-of-factly, looking at his newly manicured nails.

"Where is he?" Caitlyn whispered, pulling Kurt closer, afraid other people might hear them. And then it would reach Mitchie. They just lost their cover boy – hunk Liam Dixon. Then, what would she do? She had been working for Lush as art director/stylist/fashion editor for almost a year now and she knew when it was going to be a bad day at the office – when models didn't show up!

"He's in L.A....He said something about getting a better deal." Kurt whispered back.

Ella cursed herself under her breath. _"I should have stopped slacking and got him to sign those contracts when I had the chance!"_

"The tyrant just called!" Caitlyn, the managing editor, yelled. "She's stuck in traffic so she's going to be a _little_ late. But I'm sure all hell will break loose later. She didn't sound so nice over the phone. But then again, when did she ever? You guys better be ready!"

"I'm officially dead." Ella stated in a monotone voice, looking into space.

"Just be thankful she's not here yet. Let's get out there and look for 'the one!'" Kurt grabbed Ella's arm and pulled her out of the office.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"It goes 'clink clink bang.'"  
"Okay…" Shane nodded. "Where _exactly_ do you hear that, Mrs. Dale?"

Mrs. Dale, his landlady, knocked on his door for the eighth time this month complaining of car troubles.

"Somewhere in the hood…" the little old lady replied.

"Where in the hood?"

"I don't really know, honey." Mrs. Dale replied, propping her glasses back on the bridge of her nose. "I don't really know them car parts…and I'm deaf in my left ear." she added, pointing to her _right_ ear.

Shane wondered if she should still be driving at all.

"Okay, Mrs. Dale. No worries. You let me figure it out." Shane said, leading the old lady back into the apartment building.

"Oooh! Thank you, Shane!" Mrs. Dale exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"No problemo, Mrs. Dale." Shane said, smiling at her. He considered her his other mother. Or grandmother, considering her age.

"You tell your mother you don't have to pay rent this month." Mrs. Dale said, cupping Shane's hands in her wrinkly and bony hands.

Shane's face lightened up even more. "You don't really have to do that Mrs. Dale…But thank you very much!" He really needed to hear that. He was out of a job yet again and he and his mother were running low in the money department. She was working in a cafeteria on weekdays and babysitting on weekends and he was fixing cars to make ends meet. Sometimes, he even walked dogs.

"No problem, dearie. It's the least I can do. Now get started with my car. I'm going bowling tonight." she said, closing the door behind her.

Shane opened the hood of the car and examined the insides. There seemed to be nothing wrong. It pretty much looked the same the last seven times he checked. There was nothing wrong with Mrs. Dale's car. But he decided to double check just to make sure. He lay on his neighbor's beat-up skateboard so that he could check under the car. But before he could, a random lady on the street yelled at him.

* * *

Ella and Kurt had been eyeing this…_stud_…for the past fifteen minutes.

"Awww…isn't that sweet. He's helping his grandma with her car!" Kurt sighed.

But Ella wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing. Ella observed _him_ – his face, his eyes, his lips, his hair. And how his greasy, white undershirt hugged his body in all the right parts. _"This could work."_ she thought to herself. He wasn't even "glammed up" yet but he already looked cover-worthy. Centerfold-worthy!

"Kurtie, he's our guy!" Ella said, pulling Kurt as she walked towards 'the one.'

"Excuse me! Sir!" she yelled, waving at the guy who was about to get under his grandma's car.

Shane stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Hi!" the little young lady said, panting as she came to a stop right in front of him. "I'm Ella Pador." she said, holding out her hand.

Shane was going to take it, but his hand was dirty so he didn't.

"And this is my assistant, Kurt Hummel." Kurt batted his eyelashes at Shane.

"We're from Lush." Ella added.

Shane's eyebrows furrowed. Where on earth was this Lush place she was talking about?

"You know…the magazine." Ella clarified, noticing the confused look on his face. "And you are…?"

"Shane."

"Shane…Okay…Wow…Okay, so this might sound _really_ odd."

"_You being here! That's what's odd!" _Shane thought to himself.

"But, by any chance, would you like to become a model? Like be on the cover of Lush or something?" Ella continued.

Shane was taken aback, looked at her and then at her assistant. Boy, their faces looked dead serious. Almost pleading.

"Uhh…no." Shane replied looking at her like she was crazy.

"Please!" Ella said, ready to bow down and kiss his old filthy sneakers.

"Please, please!" Kurt said with his palms together like he was praying to the good Lord.

"I don't know, lady. I ain't the guy for that job." Shane said, about to get back to fixing Mrs. Dale's car again.

"But you are! We're sure you're _perfect_ for this!" Ella exclaimed.

Kurt nodded like a bobble head.

"No."

"We're paying five grand." Ella blurted out, hoping bribery would work.

Shane stopped.

"Or more!" Kurt added.

"Five grand?" Shane asked.

"Or more!" Kurt said, again.

"What do I have to do?" Shane said, crossing his arms, contemplating.

"Just meet up with our boss today and then get glammed up and pose for a few pictures the next couple of days." Ella explained.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"And I get five thousand dollars?"

"Or more!" Kurt chirped in again.

"Hmmm…" Shane stroked his stubbly chin. _"Five thousand dollars?!"_

"Please?" Ella asked, yet again.

"Fine."

"Okay, let's go!" Ella said, grabbing his hand and tugging him to Heaven knows where but Shane didn't really care.

"_Five thousand freaking dollars!"_

_

* * *

_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Now tell me what you think! :P**_

_**Good night! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**S_orry it took me forever to update!:S But without further ado, here's chapter deux!:P_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Michelle, I'm just saying that this magazine is too…_clean_?"

"Clean?!" Mitchie spat as she turned towards Caitlyn.

"_Squeaky_ clean." Caitlyn reiterated before discreetly rolling her eyes.

"But we're not exactly selling sex here, Caitlyn. This magazine is about…"

"I know, I know..." Caitlyn interrupted. "Women's _issues._Make up, clothes...Look, I know your mother worked hard to get this magazine where it is today but, times are a-changing. I think it's time for a…change?"

"You think using a _guy_ on the cover if the twenty fifth anniversary issue is a _good_ idea?" Mitchie asked, rolling her eyes. Obviously, she wasn't very fond of the idea. This was a women's magazine, for crying out loud! And by "women's magazine" she didn't mean one that used guys as eyecandy.

"Uhh…yes." Caitlyn replied. She wouldn't be standing there arguing with Mitchie if she didn't think it was!

"This better work, Caitlyn!"

There was a knock on the door. Mitchie and Caitlyn's heads turned towards it.

"Excuse me…Miss Pador is now here to see you."

Mitchie sighed and flopped back on her seat behind her desk. "Finally!"

Ella peeped before walking in.

"You're late!" Mitchie barked which made Ella jump.

"I'm sorry." was all Ella could say but she really wanted to yell right back at her. "Anyway, we have 'our guy' and he's right outside the door." she said excitedly.

"Then what are you doing standing there? Bring him in!"

"Okay!" Ella said running out the room.

"This better work, Caitlyn." Mitchie said again, almost threatening.

* * *

Shane sat at one of the fancy-schmancy couches outside the editor-in-chief's office – someone named Michelle Torres.

"_This is comfy." _he thought to himself, as he looked around the place. Have you ever heard of a place bursting with testosterone? Well, he was pretty sure this Lush place was full of those female hormones. Whatever you called them. He saw lots of pinks, purples, golds and silvers and all he could hear was the chitter-chatter of women.

Ella burst out of the office, grabbed him by the hands and pulled him up. "Ready, Shane?"

He nodded.

Ella slowly led him inside where two other ladies were waiting. One had wavy brown hair and was dressed in skinny jeans, a loose shirt and sneakers unlike the rest of the ladies there. Pretty but nothing special. But the other one, she was something! Dressed to the nines, her black hair tied back so tight which made it seem impossible for her eyes to blink anymore. She just stared at him as he walked in. Well, more like _glared_.

Shane felt a little uncomfortable in the silence. Plus the fact that everyone in the room was looking at him. _And_ all of them were women.

"Is this your idea of a _sick_ joke?" the black-haired one asked, her eyes moving from Shane to Ella.

"No, Miss Torres!" Ella exclaimed, defensive.

"_She's the boss?!"_ Shane thought to himself. He was expecting someone older! Or someone who looked like Cruella DeVil!

"Hear me out first, Miss Torres." Ella started. "I think this guy could work because he's a _little_ different than the usual male models we've had before."

"I can see that." Mitchie hissed, standing up, crossing her arms over her chest.

Shane eyed her this time, his gaze moving from her face, down to her neck, her shoulder blades…Thank God for tube dresses!

"What I meant, Miss Torres, is that Shane here is sort of more normal looking than the others guys, you know not too _macho_. But he's not lanky either. Just right. Plus he has a gorgeous face."

Shane's eyes widened. No one had ever described his face as 'gorgeous' before!

"We just need to…clean him up a little bit and he'll be perfect!"

There she goes again! "_Perfect? Me? Really?" _Shane thought to himself.

"I agree." Caitlyn said, nodding her head.

Mitchie walked towards Shane and stopped a few inches away from him.

"Shane?"

"Ahuh?"

"Are you really up for this job?"

"Uhh…yep?"

"I'm just warning you, this is not going to be a dream like you're imagining it to be, okay?"

"Uhh…Okay." Shane replied although he had not 'imagined' anything yet. He didn't know what to expect. Yet.

"The next couple of days are going to be the most grueling days of your life so you better be ready! Don't expect any star treatment because you are not getting that! Not here! And let me just remind you, there's no turning back because we're kind of running out of male models here and most of all, _time_! Which reminds me, if I tell you to be here at eight sharp, you have to be here at seven forty-five!" Mitchie yelled into his face. She was so close he could smell her minty breath.

"Uhh…Fine." Shane mumbled. _"Is this a magazine...or the military?!"_

"Good. Now off you go." Mitchie said, shooing him out the room.

Shane slowly turned and left the room with Ella following him.

"This better work." Mitchie said again, pointing a finger at Caitlyn.

Shane left the building after signing a contract and being thanked profusely by Ella and Kurt. Never had any girl…or guy…paid much attention to him like they did in there. He walked back home, his mind slowly drifting back to Michelle Torres. She was beautiful and sophisticated. She looked like no Cruella DeVil…but she sure acted the part. Shane wondered if someone like her could possibly fall for someone like him…and then stopped himself immediately. There was no way Michelle Torres was going to pay an ounce of attention to him! Well, not the kind of attention he was thinking of…

* * *

Mitchie cupped her face in her hands as she rested her elbows on her desk after Caitlyn left.

Normally, she wouldn't have let Ella use that Shane guy on the cover of their magazine. She probably wouldn't have even let him enter her office. But for some reason she was drawn to him. She wouldn't stand that close to him if she wasn't. And when she was inches away from him and she saw those eyes, she actually felt…_something_. He was definitely different from other male models she had met. But she stopped right there. There was no way "Shane and Mitchie" was going to happen.

She tried to get back to work again but she just couldn't concentrate. She would think about Shane then stop herself only to find him drifting back into her thoughts again. And again. And again.

* * *

_**Love you for reading! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Updating...because I'm extremely happy...AND, I l love you guys!:D  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"What?! Caitlyn, you said we were going have a _minor_ change but you _never _said anything about launching a new…new…_star_!" It was so early in the morning but Mitchie's temper was already as hot as the sun.

"But I talked this over with your mother already…"

"Look, Caitlyn. _I_ am the boss here. Shouldn't you be coming to me first?"

"_I would if you weren't such a b*tch!"_ Caitlyn thought to herself.

"What did my mother say?" Mitchie asked, surprisingly calm.

"She agreed. She thinks this will be good for Shane _and_ for the magazine – like we're going to be the ones who discovered him...put him out there…you know, make him a star."

Mitchie took a deep breath. "How can you be _so_ sure he's going to make it big?" she asked, overtly skeptical.

"Have you seen Shane?" Caitlyn asked sarcastically. "It's a gut feeling." she added, grinning.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. She wanted to disagree but Caitlyn had a point. God, she hated it when someone else was right! "Can you ask him to come in today?"

"Right away!" Caitlyn left the office before Mitchie could say another word.

* * *

"I ain't kidding, mom." Shane said after he told her he was going to get paid five thousand dollars.

"Are you sure you're not being…scammed or something?" Denise asked, a little worried.

Shane hadn't really thought about that. He hoped not.

"Uhh…No. I don't think so. I met the boss, mom."

"And what did he say?"

"_She, _mom." Shane corrected her. Then he remembered what Michelle Torres said to him. He wasn't going to tell his mom those things. "Everything's going to be fine, mom." he assured her, hugging her.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Shane!"

He recognized that chirpy voice instantly.

"Ella!"

"Yes! I need you to come down here _right now_!"

"Right now?!"

"Yes! This instant!"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Would I call you if there wasn't?!" Ella exclaimed.

"_This girl should really take a chill pill."_ Shane thought to himself. "Okay, I'll be there in…" he looks at the wall clock. "…thirty minutes."

"NO!"

"Fifteen?"

"Na-uh."

"Ten minutes?"

"See you in ten!" Ella said, hanging up before Shane could say another word.

Shane remembered what Michelle Torres told him yesterday…

"…_if I tell you to be here at eight sharp, you have to be here at seven forty-five!"_

Which means he practically had no time to get ready. He contemplated on a quick shower but decided against it. He grabbed his denim jacket and dashed out the door giving his mother a quick kiss on the forehead.

* * *

"You _think_ he's a mechanic?!" Mitchie hissed.

Ella felt her knees shake. "Y-yes, Miss Torres."

"You…_think_?"

"Kurt and I saw him fixing a car so we assumed…"

"It doesn't matter! The point is _you_ got us a guy who _isn't_ even a model to be on the cover of our magazine! And an anniversary issue too!"

Ella just nodded.

Mitchie was seething.

"But Miss Torres, I thought you agreed we could use Shane to…"

"Yes! That was before I found out about _this_! Get my mother on the phone this instant!"

"Right away, Miss Torres!"

* * *

Shane was running as fast as he could, getting a few glares and a serving of cuss words as he slammed into a few people on the way. Then he caught a glimpse of his reflection on the shop windows. He looked like crap! Shane tried to fix himself a little. He was going to see Michelle Torres again! He felt he didn't make a good first impression. Now was his chance to redeem himself.

* * *

"Does my mother hate me?"

"I don't…think so…" Caitlyn said, careful with her words.

"Can you tell me what she said again?" Mitchie said, resting her head on her desk, exasperated.

"She said it's still all right to put Shane on the cover." Caitlyn answered, trying to sound sympathetic but deep inside she was jumping for joy.

"Even after you told her that he's _not _a model and probably has no experience in modeling?"

Caitlyn nodded. "I really don't think it matters, Michelle."

"Did you tell her Ella _thinks_ he's a mechanic?" Mitchie asked again, not listening to a word Caitlyn was saying.

Caitlyn nodded, smiling discreetly.

"She still said it's okay?"

"Yes, Michelle! Come on. It's going to be fine!" Caitlyn assured her.

"It better be!" Mitchie said, back to her usual self again.

"Shane's here!" Ella said giddily as she entered the office, Shane following close behind.

Mitchie gazed up at him from her desk. How did this person manage to look like crap and _not_ look like crap all at the same time?!

"Caitlyn, Ella. Could you please excuse us for a moment?" Mitchie said, standing up.

They leave the room leaving Shane and Mitchie all by themselves.

"Please take a seat, Mister…"

"Gray." Shane said, sitting down.

"Right. Mister Gray. Do you know why you're here?"

Shane felt like he was ten again…and back in the principal's office.

"Nope. Not really."

"I need to ask you a few questions."

"Shoot."

Mitchie was slightly disconcerted with the way he spoke. Does he always talk like this?

Shane noticed the look Mitchie gave him. He cursed under his breath. Why did he have to act like a lunatic when he was nervous?"

"Mister Gray, how old are you?"

"Twenty five." Why was she all formal all of a sudden, Shane wondered.

"And your current job is?"

"Unemployed."

"I thought you were a mechanic?" Mitchie asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Nope. I just have a knack for fixing cars."

Mitchie nodded her head slowly. "I see."

"Oh yeah, I walk dogs too."

"Okay…" Mitchie said, uninterested. "Educational attainment?"

"I went to college for a year. That's it."

"I see." Mitchie said, wondering if she should ask why but decided against it.

"Married?"

"Nope."

"Where are you staying right now?"

"With my mom. Apartment building a few blocks away."

Mitchie took a deep breath. The way he spoke – "Yep," "Nope," incomplete sentences - was slowly driving her towards the edge.

"Do you…do you have any vices?" Mitchie asked, getting a hold of herself.

"Vices?"

"Yes. Vices. Alcohol, cigarettes, drugs…_prostitutes_?"

Shane looked at her ridiculously. "Nope." he replied, a little annoyed. Was she judging him?

"So, anything new going on with you?"

"Aside from this modeling thing? Nope."

"Interesting." Mitchie said. _"Not!"_ she thought to herself. She was trying to look for something remotely exciting about him but she got nothing. Zero. Zilch.

Except for those bulging biceps…

_BURP!!!_

Mitchie stared at Shane, wide-eyed. But he just sat there, looking at the things neatly placed on her table like nothing happened. She took another deep breath. She was _not_ going to lose her temper, she reminded herself.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Mitchie said, standing up. _"He has got to go or I'll definitely lose it!"_

"Okay, bye." Shane stood up and walked out, not even noticing that Mitchie also stood up and held her hand out.

"_Pig!"_ Mitchie thought to himself as she tightly held onto the edge of her desk, her knuckles turning white.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Ella asked nervously when she saw Shane come out of Mitchie's office.

"She said she'll see me tomorrow." Shane replied, slightly dazed.

"Yay!" Ella said, clapping her hands.

"ELLA!!!"

Ella stopped and looked at Shane. "Wh-what did you do?" she asked him, looking very _very_ afraid.

"Nothing!" Shane said defensively.

"ELLA! Get in here!"

Ella ran into Mitchie's office.

"M-miss T-t-torres?"

"You _discovered _Shane Gray, right?"

"Sort of…" Ella nodded.

"_Fix _him…Teach him some manners…I don't care what you do just make sure he's a gentleman at the launch."

"Yes, M-miss Torres."

Ella stood there, waiting for Mitchie to say something more.

"You can go now."

Ella sighed with relief. She really thought it was her end.

* * *

"Shane!"

"I heard everything."

"Okay, so you're aware of the situation. That's good."

"She must think I'm some sort of…barbarian."

"Well, she didn't exactly say that–"

"She didn't have to."

"But we're going to fix thi–"

"Never mind. I quit."

"No! Please, Shane. NO!" Ella pleaded. "I'll lose my job." she looked like she was about to cry.

"I told you I wasn't cut for this sort of thing."

"That's why I'm here, Shane! We'll show her you're not the person she thinks you are!"

If Ella hadn't been so nice to him he would have walked out the moment Mitchie blurted those words out.

But no, he was a gentleman.

And he was going to show Michelle Torres just that!

* * *

_**Don't you just want to throw acid all over Mitchie??? I'm kidding!:P**_

_**Thanks for reading!:D**_

_**Make my day!:P  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know I've been slacking...I'm sorry! Blame twitter (and the tweeple!), American Idol and Becky Bloomwood the Shopaholic.:P**_

_**This is for joannacamilley who's about to get a flu shot.:D  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"First…" Ella started. "We've got to fix your look." She said, as she bit into her burger. Shane didn't think she'd be okay meeting up at a McDonald's but for some reason, she seemed really cool with it.

"My _look_?" Shane asked, a little offended.

"Yes…Not that there's anything wrong with it. You look perfectly fine. But you know how Mitchie is…" Ella said, wiping ketchup off the side of her lips.

"Mitchie?"

"I mean, Miss Torres!" Ella corrected herself. "I have to tell you now - never _ever _make the mistake of calling her Mitchie."

Shane nodded his head, but wondered why nobody could call Michelle Torres 'Mitchie' in her face. "What else am I gonna need?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but I might have to teach you a thing or two about…" Ella hesitated.

Shane waited.

"Uhmmm…"

"What is it, Ella?"

"Manners."

"Manners?"

"Mitch...I mean, Miss Torres's words! Not mine!" Ella winced and waited for Shane to lash at her.

"Okay."

Ella let out a sigh of relief. "You're okay with that?" she asked Shane, a little surprised.

"Honestly, I think I really need them too." Shane said. "Don't want to disappoint _Mitchie_ now, do we?" he teased.

Ella gasped. "Don't do that!"

Shane laughed. It was ridiculous how Ella was so afraid of Mitchie.

"But yes, we do _not_ want to disappoint Mitch…I mean, Miss Torres!"

"Is there anything else you think I need to know?"

"Yes. One more thing."

"What?"

"Dance lessons."

"Dance?!"

Ella nodded.

"Ella, I _walk_ with two left feet!"

"That's why you're going to take dance lessons, silly!"

Shane looked at her with a weird look on his face – disgusted and worried at the same time.

"Don't worry, Shane. I'll be there with you every step of the way." Ella assured him, patting his back.

* * *

"What flu?!" Mitchie said, looking up from her to do list.

"_Swine_ flu." Caitlyn calmly repeated for her.

Mitchie didn't say a thing. She still looked petrified.

"You know, it's been going around for some time now." Caitlyn added.

"And now Ella's got it?"

"That's what the doctors said."

"How bad is it?"

"_Wow! Have you ever heard of something called 'the news', Mitchie?"_ Caitlyn wanted to say. "Well…It's really not that bad." she said instead. "Ella's not going to die, thank Buddha. But swine flu is extremely contagious so she's still staying in the hospital."

"But who's going to take over her work?" Mitchie asked, worried. It's not that she didn't care about Ella. But work was her priority.

"That's already been taken care of."

"Okay, good."

"Except for one thing."

"_Oh God…"_ Mitchie sighed in her head. She knew there was going to be bad news. "What is it?"

"Shane."

"Don't tell me he backed out!"

"Relax! He didn't!"

"Then what's the problem?!"

"I believe you gave Ella a little assignment to do with him..."

"Oh yeah...."Mitchie said, recalling her instructions.

"So now that Ella's sort of not involved in this situation right now, there's no one to 'tutor' Shane."

"What? Why? There are _so_ many people around here! None of them can do it?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "They're all loaded with their own work, Michelle."

Mitchie was silent for a moment. "What about Kurt?"

"Kurt?!" Caitlyn looked at Mitchie like she was insane.

"Yes. Kurt."

"Him and Shane together? I don't think you'll get anything done. And besides, I don't think you want us to get sued for sexual harassment."

Mitchie sighed. She felt hopeless. Then her eyes brightened, an idea suddenly came to her head. "You do it!"

"Me?!" Caitlyn exclaimed, her hands flying t her chest.

"Yes!" Mitchie said, nodding her head frantically. "You!"

"What do I know about…about…I don't know!" Caitlyn said, obviously not liking the idea.

"It's just a few things, Cait! Like maybe start with table manners?"

"Table manners?! I live on coffee in a cup! What do I know about table manners?!" Caitlyn had to get herself out of this rut! She had to get out of this _room_! The sooner, the better.

"Dance lessons?"

"Hip-hop?"

Mitchie shook her head.

"Clearly, I'm not the girl for this." Caitlyn said, shaking her head. "But I think I know someone…" she added, grinning at Mitchie.

"Then why didn't you say so?! Who?!"

"Stand up." Caitlyn said, pulling Mitchie by the hand. She took her to the full length mirror in the office. "There she is!" Caitlyn exclaimed, pushing Mitchie towards the mirror.

Mitchie just stared at her reflection in disbelief. Could _she _possibly make him change?

* * *

"Ella, I'm so sorry you got sick." Shane said over the phone.

"It's not your fault, Shane." Ella was so congested, she couldn't even talk well. Hers Ts sounded like Ds "Besides, I'm fine."

"You don't sound _find_."

Ella laughed.

"I really hope you get well soon."

"Thank you, Shane." Ella said, sniffing.

"Now what's gonna happen to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who's gonna give me all those lessons we were talking about?"

"I'm sure Mitchie and Caitlyn will come up with a plan."

"You think so?"

"Yes. They sort of have to."

"Can't you do it?" Shane hated that he was sounding like a sissy.

"As much as I want to, I can't."

Shane sighed.

"Stop being a baby! You go out there and show them, okay?"

"Okay."

"If you need anything, I'm just a phone call away."

"Okay." Shane said, nodding his head. "I think you better go get some rest now. Maybe you'll be okay by tomorrow?" he hoped.

Ella laughed again. "That would be good. But, I don't think so."

"_I'm on my own on this one now."_ Shane thought to himself. It worried him a bit. But he was still determined to show Michelle Torres what he's got!

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!:D**_

_**Now leave a review and tell me you forgive me for slacking...:P  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I've been meaning to update since Friday but the document manager wasn't working! But it is now! Phew!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Denise asked, rubbing lint off Shane's grey shirt.

"Yeah mom. Who knows? I might get lucky with this." Shane said, winking at her. "Now, how do I look?" he asked her, holding his arms out like he was about to give her a big hug. He wore his staple jeans and one of his newer shirts. He looked just slightly better. It's not like he had that many clothes. Firstly, he was a boy. Second, they couldn't really afford any good clothes at the moment. Besides, he didn't really need them. Until now, of course.

"Like my little boy." Denise half-teased.

"Mom!"

"Just kidding!" she said, pulling Shane into a tight hug. "Now go make your mama proud."

"You know I will."

* * *

Mitchie sat at her desk, tapping her Shanghai red nails on her desk, waiting for Shane to arrive. She hadn't seen the guy in three days. Which was good because she really needed a break from Shane. She needed some time to get over how annoying he was. And undeniably attractive too. Now that she knew he was about to walk right through her door any minute got her all hot and bothered.

Mitchie jumped when she heard the door open.

"Shane's here!" Kurt said in usual excited, song-song voice.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and stood up as Shane entered her office.

Mitchie just stared at him from head to toe. He obviously put more effort on the way he looked today...and it was working wonders!

"Yeah, you don't look that bad either." Shane finally said, noticing Mitchie's stares.

Mitchie was taken aback. And then blushed. Was she that transparent?! "I'm sorry, you just looked…different." she just said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Is that a good thing?" Shane asked, grinning sheepishly.

"Yes, thank God." Mitchie mumbled, sitting down again. "Take a seat, Shane. Let's get this over with."

"Oh-kay!" Shane said, almost skipping to his seat. He really wanted to annoy Mitchie but he was also genuinely happy to be there with her. Mitchie on the other hand can't stand him…and can't stand herself being next to him.

"Here…" Mitchie said, handing an old issue of Lush to Shane. "Open it and read aloud."

Shane took the magazine and flipped it open to a random page then started reading aloud. "How to blow his mind in bed-"

"Stop!" Mitchie did not need to hear this right now!

"Why?" Shane asked, looking up from the magazine. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Just…read something else." Mitchie stammered.

"Okay." Shane said, flipping to another page. "Life in your 20s." he read then paused and looked at Mitchie, gauging her expression.

"Go on."

"Your 20s are the schizophrenic decade. On one hand, you're a legal adult – you can drink, rent a car, and revel in the freedom to do as you please. On the other hand, being a 20something these days has a terrifying side. Everything feels so open-ended, and the major questions loom – like what the hell are you going to do with your life and how can you go about making your goals happen. Here's a little secret: That clueless and panicky feeling serves a purpose. All that 20something anxiety actually motivates you to make smart decisions about work, relationships, and other big-picture topics, so you gradually feel more secure. Still, it is a mentally hectic time." Shane stopped and looked at Mitchie again who caught him by surprise after she smiled at him.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Mitchie said, leaning forward, resting her elbows on her desk.

"Nope. It wasn't."

Mitchie cringed. There was that 'nope' again.

"I think that article is kinda true. Sometimes, I still can't believe I'm an adult now." Shane said, ignoring her.

"_Kinda?"_

So what are we gonna do next?"

Mitchie pursed her lips and took a deep breath. _"Gonna?"_

"Mitchie?"

"_Mitchie?!" _Mitchie's face grew redder by the nanosecond.

Shane's mouth dropped open. "Oops?"

Mitchie took deep breaths counted up to ten. _"I should really get over this 'Mitchie' thing." _she told herself. _"It's not as bad as I'm making it to be."_

"Are you okay?"

"Yes!" she answered, sounding a little too enthusiastic than she intended to.

"Okay…"

They sat there in silence for a moment, unsure of what the other was thinking and of what to say or do next.

"So…what now?" Shane asked, breaking the silence.

"Uhh…I'm sorry I didn't really come prepared for…for…_this_." Mitchie found herself apologizing. What on earth was she doing?!

"I didn't really know what to expect either. It's okay though." Shane assured her. He thought she must be under a lot of stress right now so she was probably a little bird-brained.

"Anyway, we really don't have a lot of problems with...with the way you talk but just try and get rid of yep, nope…shoulda, woulda, couldas." Mitchie hated the way she was sounding.

"I don't talk like that." Shane retorted, slightly offended.

"Yes, you do, Shane. Maybe you don't notice it but you do."

"What's wrong if I talk like that anyway? Can't you understand me?"

"I can…It's just that…"

"It's just that you don't like it." Shane finished for her.

"No...I do…Well, not really…Sort of…"

"Everything just has to go _your_ way. Am I right, Miss pretty little perfect?" Shane stood up.

"I am _not_ perfect!"

"I thought so. No one is. You've got to live with that." Shane said before walking out the door.

Mitchie just sat there dumbfounded. _"What just happened?!"_ No one had ever done that to her before. But she deserved it. Even she had to agree.

Her train of thought was broken when she heard a soft knock on the door. She wondered who it could be.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and Shane walked in. "I'm sorry." he said softly as he slowly walked towards Mitchie. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's fine. Really."

"Really?" Shane asked, completely shocked. He thought he was about to get sacked!

"Yes, I…I think I deserved it."

"You really did."

"Shut up." Mitchie said, trying to stop a smile from creeping up her lips.

"So are we still doing _this_?"

"No. Like I said, you just have to work on-"

"My shoulda, woulda, couldas."

"Yes." Mitchie found herself grinning like a fool.

"I will try. But I'm not making any promises."

"Okay." Mitchie sighed. "So, friends?"

"Yep."

"Speak English, Shane." Mitchie reminded him.

"_Yes." _Shane said, rolling his eyes.

"Much better."

"Thank you."

"You're very much welcome."

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other and smiled at their own playful banter.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Okay."

"Bye then."

"Bye." Mitchie said standing up. She held out her hand.

Shane took her hand and shook it.

"Not firm enough." Mitchie said, shaking her head.

"Huh?" Shane furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to one side in confusion.

"Your handshake. It isn't firm enough."

"Oh, right." Shane squeezed her tiny hand in his and felt guilty because he might have hurt her.

"Much better."

Shane smiled.

"Oh wait!"Mitchie said, pulling her hand away and grabbed her bag. "I want you to read this…" she said pulling out a pink book which was about 300-pages thick.

Shane took it and read the title. "_How to Walk in High Heels?_"

"Yes."

"_The Girl's Guide to Everything_? Are you kidding me?"

"Of course not! You can actually skip the high heels part…unless you want to wear high heels?"

"No I'm cool. But do I really need to?"

"Yes, it's sort of like a…a reading assignment!" Mitchie said feigning sternness. "No, I kid. I'm just not sure if I'm really the best person to be, you know…doing _this._ So I think that book will help." she added, smiling.

"Okay. Thanks." Shane said, lightly tapping the book on the palm of his left hand. "I'll let myself out."

"Okay. I will see you tomorrow."

Shane left the room and Mitchie sat back down but both were thinking the exact same thing.

"_What just happened?!"_

* * *

**_That thing about life in your 20s is from an old issue of Cosmo. I used it because it totally reflects the state I'm in right now.:)) Of course, the article DOES NOT belong to me! Don't own How To Walk in High Heels either...  
_**

_**So do you guys like Smitchie as friends already or do should they hate each other again???**_

_**Thank you for reading! You know the drill!:)  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I know, I know - I'm awful. :S**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Good morning." Mitchie chimed, all smiles, as she drifted to her office.

Everyone looked at each other, all of them wide-eyed. Then they started throwing questions and speculations at each other in hushed tones.

"Was _that_ really Miss Torres who went through that door?"

"Was she _actually _smiling?"

"She's scaring me."

"Are we actually going to have _good_ morning?"

"You think we should check on her? Just to make sure?"

"What's going on?" Caitlyn asked as she walked by, wondering why everyone was so worked up.

"I think the tyrant finally got laid." Kurt answered, giving her a mischievous wink.

* * *

"So how's Shane?"

Mitchie had been working on Shane's "speech" for a week now. She succeeded in getting rid of his "kindas," "sortas," and "gonnas." Not so much luck on his "nopes" and "yeps" though. What's worse was that she found herself using "nopes" and "yeps" as well. And of course, she hated herself for it.

"He's okay…getting better." Mitchie said, busy scribbling notes in her planner.

"Better at _what_?" Caitlyn asked, leaning towards Mitchie across the desk.

"Uhmm…at speaking?" Mitchie answered, finally looking up. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"You're not telling me something."

"What? There's _nothing_ to tell, okay?"

"Okay. Fine." Caitlyn said, standing up. "But if something happens you'll tell me, right?" Caitlyn tried again.

"What do you mean?"

Just then, Shane came in looking even more wonderful than Caitlyn remembered. "Good morning!"

"Look. At. You!" Caitlyn said, poking him on the chest with each word before leaving Mitchie's office.

"Is she okay?" Shane asked, a little worried.

"Yes. She's just extra loony today." Mitchie laughed. "Ready to go?" she asked, grabbing her bag.

"Uhhh…You don't really have to go get me clothes, you know."

"Shane. It's okay. It's all part of the job."

"You don't have to –"

"It's on Lush, okay? It's not on _me_. So quit fretting about it!"

"But –"

"No buts! Let's go!" Mitchie said, grabbing his hand.

* * *

"_I should have got him a personal shopper!" _Mitchie fished through stacks of neatly folded dress shirts. She had let Shane do his own shopping for a while and so far all he got were T-shirts. Which weren't bad at all but she thought he needed something more. "_This one looks good…_" she thought as she picked a lavender gingham dress shirt of the rack. "_This one too…"_ she said taking a pink and white striped one.

Shane looked at the price tag of the black T-shirt he just tried on. "_Holy nachos!"_ he thought to himself as he stared wide-eyed at the price. _"185 dollars for a T-shirt?!" _Shane put it aside and put his own shirt back on. He shook his head as he walked out the fitting room.

"Do you need help with anything, sir?"

Shane almost jumped at the tiny blonde lady standing in front of him. "Uhhh…Nope, I'm fine." he said, before turning away. Then he remembered something. _"Be courteous…"_ He turned back to her and said "No, thank you." He wished Mitchie was right there to see him! She would have been so proud of him! And probably of herself, as well.

"Seriously, all these pants look the same to me…Men's clothes are just so plain boring…" Mitchie mumbled, a little annoyed, as she went through dress pants.

Shane cleared his throat which made her jump.

"Shane!"

"Hey –"

"Here! Try these on!" Mitchie said, throwing a couple of dress shirts at him.

Shane looked at the shirts. _"Seriously?" _he thought to himself. _"Pinks and purples?!" _he thought to himself. "Pink and purple?" he asked out loud.

"Lilac..." Mitchie corrected. "...And this too!" she said, randomly grabbing a pair of pants. It didn't really matter. They all looked the same!

"Erm…Michelle?"

"Ahuh?"

"Are you serious?"

"Uhh…Yes."

"This is…_pink_." Shane said, raising the striped pink and white one.

"So?" Mitchie asked, not realizing the gravity of the situation.

"I can't wear pink." He finally said, as he played with the fabric of the shirt, rolling it between his fingers. _"Hmmm…this feels good!"_

"Sure you can!" Mitchie almost shrieked. She grabbed the shirt from Shane, opened it up and shoved it to Shane's chest. "See?" she said, not really looking at Shane but studied the shirt on him.

"Don't you think it's a little too…_feminine?"_

"Oh, shut up! Pink is a man's color!"

"_Who told you _that_?!"_

"Look…" Mitchie said, finally looking up at him. She was so close he could see the glitters in her eye makeup. "It's not going to look so bad when it's a whole outfit, okay? Just try it on." She urged.

"Fine." Shane said, rolling his eyes.

"Good boy." Mitchie teased.

Shane stuck his tongue out at her.

"And those shoes _we_ picked out too, all right?"

"You mean _you _picked out."

"Whatever."

* * *

"What did I get myself into?!" Shane grumbled as he buttoned up the pink and white shirt that he was hating on so much right now. Then he stared at himself in the mirror. He wished it looked awful but honestly, it really didn't. _"So she's really got the eye for these things…"_

Mitchie crossed her arms and lightly tapped her Christian Louboutin-clad right foot on the floor. She was so excited to see how the outfit turned out but she didn't know why.

Then Shane slowly emerged from the fitting room doors in the pink shirt and the random pants she just picked up. Mitchie would have dropped her jaw but she was always taught not to so she didn't.

"Well?" Shane said, putting his hands in the pockets of the pants, trying to look comfortable.

Mitchie gulped. "I…like it."

"Of course you do. You picked it!" Shane teased.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. Here, I got you a tie." she said walking closer to him, handing him the silk red tie she picked out while waiting for him.

"Oh no…" Shane sighed.

"Try it on!" Mitchie said, sternly.

"But –"

"No buts!"

"I can't put a tie on."

Mitchie just looked at him for a moment. "Fine, I'll do it." She placed the tie around his neck and started tying the knot. Shane watched her do it – her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to recall which end wet where, how her hands worked the two ends together, her fingers running along the silk, the edges of her mouth moving upward setting into a satisfied smile…

"Perfect." Mitchie said, still looking at the knot she made. She unconsciously placed her hands on Shane's chest. They stay suspended like that for a few moments until Mitchie looked up at Shane.

"Looks good." Mitchie said, her eyes darting everywhere, avoiding Shane's. She rubbed her palms on her dress as she slowly walked backwards. "Yep, lovely!" she exclaimed, getting a hold of herself. "But I think you need a suit?"

Shane grunted much to Mitchie's delight.

* * *

"She got you _all _these?" Denise looked around their apartment in shock. Dozens of carrier bags were strewn all over the place.

"I declined but she insisted!" Shane explained.

"Shane…" his mother didn't know what else to say. She slowly sat on the couch. Or at least the part where there were no carrier bags on. Denise could not decide if what Shane got into was good for him or completely the opposite.

* * *

"So how was shopping?" Caitlyn asked as she and Kurt hopped into Mitchie's office.

"Interesting." Mitchie yawned. She was going to add "tiring" but she was too tired to say anything more.

"Interesting?"

"Shane makes those boring clothes…interesting." Mitchie said, resting her head on the back of her chair.

"I bet." Kurt coughed.

"I'm sorry, what?" Mitchie snapped, sitting up.

"Uhhh…nothing." Kurt said, slowly walking backward – to the door.

"Nothing, Michelle. We were just…on our way out!" Caitlyn said, closing the door behind her.

"You lose, sister! Give me my money!" Kurt hissed at Caitlyn. "Did you see her snap? Did you see her eyes? They might was well have been red! Oh she was mad all right!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Fine…But weren't e betting on if she got laid or not?" Caitlyn asked but still shoved a couple of dollar bills into Kurt's palm.

* * *

_**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!!! XD  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_I'm super duper sorry for not updating!:S But I promise, I haven't abandoned this.:)_**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Kurt, you're a genius!" Mitchie gasped as she looked at Kurt's new masterpiece – Shane's head.

"Did you cut off _all_ my hair?" Shane asked, looking up as if it would help him see his new 'do.' "My head feels…lighter." he added, sounding worried. Why Kurt won't work with mirrors, none of them knew. And why, in the name of fashion, did Mitchie trust his locks to Kurt? Bigger mystery.

"I'm not even finished with him yet." Kurt said, with a satisfied smirk on his face, ignoring Shane. He loved it when people praised him. He loved it more when it was done by Mitchie. But then again, she had been little Miss Sunshine for the past few weeks and everyone was almost getting used to it. _Almost_. She still was Michelle Torres crying out loud!

"Hmmm…" Kurt looked at Mitchie's office table pensively. They had a myriad of hairstyling products – hairdryer, flat iron, mousse, curlers, hairspray, various combs and brushes even bobby pins. Nothing Kurt could use on Shane. "Does anyone have hair gel?"

Mitchie and Shane look at each other, both expecting that the other had what Kurt needed.

"Nope, sorry."Mitchie said, shaking her head.

"Don't you mean, _no_?" Shane teased.

Mitchie rolled her eyes at him. "_No," _she corrected herself. "We don't have any hair gel."

"Then I guess we'll have to work with whatever we have." Kurt said, grabbing the hairspray from the table and began spraying copious amounts onto Shane's hair.

Shane coughed, gagged and spit. "What the hell was that?!"

"Sheer hold hairspray by Frederic Fekkai." Kurt replied, dropping the canister on Shane's lap and started tugging his hair this way and that way.

"Is it edible?!" Shane asked sarcastically, then coughed and spit some more.

"No pain no gain, Shane." Kurt whispered, patting his shoulder. "Now don't you just look edible!"

Shane gulped. "Thanks?" He stood up and faced Mitchie.

Mitchie smiled gave him a thumbs-up.

"Here…" Kurt said, handing him a mirror.

Shane stared at his reflection. His face was no longer covered by his long, wavy and sometimes unruly hair. Not one strand. Kurt cut it shorter, the top spiked and directed to the middle. He was speechless.

"You don't like it." Kurt stated, disappointed and hurt.

"No…I mean yes! I do." Shane said, slowly putting a hand to his hair, afraid that he might ruin it.

"Good. I'll leave you two alone now." Kurt said, discreetly winking at Mitchie who only glared at him.

* * *

"This is the knife, the _fish _knife, the…the…what spoon is this again?" Shane asked. He almost scratched his head but then remembered Kurt had just fixed it that morning.

"The…" Mitchie looked at her note card. "The soup spoon." she said, looking back up at Shane. Mitchie also thought this whole table setting thing was ridiculous. Why can't they just call a spoon a spoon? And wasn't eating supposed to be fun?

"The soup spoon." Shane repeated. "And this is the dessert spoon and cake fork." he added, pointing to each item on Mitchie's table which she transformed into a makeshift dining table.

"Well done, Shane." Mitchie smiled.

"Why, thank you Madamoiselle Torres." Shane tried to sound all posh and la-di-da.

"You sound like Rex Harrison." Mitchie giggled.

"I rented My Fair Lady."

"Oh…"Mitchie yawned. It was getting late.

"I feel like Audrey Hepburn."

Mitchie looked at him and smirked.

"Like you know, you're trying to teach me all this swanky stuff…"

"So _I'm_ Mr. Higgins?" Mitchie asked, her hands flying to her chest.

"Trust me, you're doing a very good impression." Shane teased.

"Ha, Ha, Very funny."

"I mean, at first you did."

"Strike two, Shane." Mitchie warned.

"I'm just being honest!"

"Strike two and a half."

"But you're turning into an Eliza now." Shane said, almost sounding serious.

"The old Eliza or the new Eliza?" Mitchie asked, curious.

"Hmmm…"

"You're actually _thinking_?!"

"The new one." Shane replied. "But the old Eliza was not so bad." he added, a little defensive.

Mitchie thought about it for a moment. "You're right. She was actually…endearing."

"Just like you."

"What?"

"You're a little like Eliza. Sometimes annoying. Sometimes…" Shane trailed off.

"Sometimes what?!"

"Amusing."

"Strike three! You're out!" Mitchie said feigning annoyance.

"Awww come on! I wasn't done yet! You're cute too!"

Mitchie's jaw dropped. "_Cute?_"

"_Awfully_ cute."

"_Cute_…is for puppies."

"I said _awfully _cute! That's different!"

"Fair enough." Mitchie said, stretching. "I'm hungry. You want to go grab a _very_ late dinner now?"

"With all these fish spoons and cake plates and whatever?!" Shane asked, panicking and getting all his eating utensils wrong.

"No, silly!"

"Okay, good." Shane heaved a sigh of relief. "What do you want?"

"Hmmm…I don't know. You?"

"You're asking _me_?"

Mitchie nodded.

"Well I'm not having oysters for dinner."

"Who said anything about oysters?!"

Shane shrugged.

Mitchie smiled. "Fine, we'll go get burgers or something."

"Really?" Shane looked and sounded like a little boy who had been told who could have another serving of dessert.

Mitchie nodded.

"Wow!"

Mitchie laughed.

"Did I tell you you're pretty awesome too?"

* * *

_**So, that's it for now...I might have to go on a MAJOR hiatus.:S I don't want to though so I will try, with all my strength, not to.**_

_**Thanks for reading. I love you and good night! :D  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**It's the weekend so I'm updating! Can I get a universal YAY??? :P **_

_**This is for Maddybabbi who's name has become very familiar to me because she has read and reviewed almost all my stories, I think.:) Thank you! **_

_**And this is also for Jemi Obsessed and joannacamilley who I consider my "little sisters." Love you both like you can't even imagine!  
**_

_**And it's for all of you too...Duh!  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Do I really have to?" Shane whined as they walked into the Smooth Steps dance studio.

"Yes, Shane!" Mitchie exclaimed enthusiastically as she grabbed his hand.

"Really?" Shane whined yet again.

"Actually," Mitchie said stopping in her tracks. "No. But I already booked the class so we might as well attend."

Shane sighed and whined again.

"Shane…Stop it."

"But…"

"Shane." Mitchie reprimanded him again as they reached the big double-doors that lead to the studio. "Now put on your happy face."

"But I can't dance!" Shane hissed as Mitchie opened the doors where a lady, probably in her forties, wearing a red dress and tortoise-shell glasses, stood before three couples. Their heads all turned to Mitchie and Shane.

"Good morning!" Mitchie greeted in a sing-song voice. "Sorry we're late." she added, shooting Shane a death glare.

"Oh it's all right, Dearie! We were just starting. I'm Caroline." the lady said, shaking Mitchie's hand. "You must be Michelle Torres."

Mitchie nodded.

"And this must be Shane." Caroline added, eyeing him with his glasses.

Shane smiled at her sheepishly.

Mitchie cleared her throat.

"Yes, Shane Gray." Shane said, immediately offering his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mitchie stifled a smile. It was awkward seeing Shane act so prim and proper but wasn't that what she had been trying to make him do for the past few weeks?

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, young man. Shall we start? We mustn't keep the others waiting."

"Yes, of course." Mitchie said taking Shane's hand.

"You can take the spot right next to Julie and Harry right there." Caroline said, pointing to an empty spot with a manicured finger. "Perfect." she said, clasping her hands together after Mitchie and Shane took their place.

"So today we're going to learn the foxtrot…"

"What in the name of Yoda is _the foxtrot_?!" Shane whispered.

"It's a dance, Shane. Obviously." Mitchie answered, rolling her eyes. When will his complaining ever stop?!

"Remember that this ballroom dance should be done as gracefully as possible. One figure has four counts and you go slow, slow, quick quick, slow." Caroline demonstrated. "Quick quick is one count, you got that?" she asked, looking at Shane.

Shane smiled at her again. "Yes, sure…"

"Good."

"For the guys, you start by moving the left foot forward for the first slow count, followed by the right foot for the second. On the first quick beat, slide your foot to the left and for the second quick beat, your right foot slides to join it. It's like you're tracing an 'L' on the floor. Got it?" Caroline looked at Shane again.

"Why is she always looking at me?!" Shane whispered again.

"Maybe she likes you." Mitchie teased.

"Try it." Caroline said, her tone commanding.

The three other guys glided effortlessly on the floor. Shane followed suit, almost tripping on his own feet. Mitchie tried her best not to laugh again.

"No, Shane." Caroline said shaking her head as she walked towards him. "Don't cross your legs." She took his hand and showed him the steps one more time. "Got it?"

"Yes, thank you." Shane said, wiping his hands on his pants. He was sweating despite the coolness of the room.

Mitchie couldn't hold her laughter any longer and let out a giggle. It was Shane's turn to shoot her daggers with his eyes.

"Ladies, just copy your partner. Move your right foot backwards as he moves his left foot forwards, and so on. This is the basic set and it is simple and very easy to learn."

"Easy to learn, my ass." Shane mumbled.

"Okay, face your partners." Caroline said, clapping her hands twice.

Shane and Mitchie face each other.

"Now tell them how wonderful they look today."

Shane's face screwed up and then he looked around. All the other couples were giggly and lovey-dovey.

"You're lucky you look wonderful today, or else…" he told Mitchie.

"Or else what?"

"Nothing."

Mitchie smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Pay attention, you two!" Caroline appeared behind Shane. "Closed position."

Shane looked at the other couples and then at Mitchie. She took his right hand and placed it over her left shoulder and then clasped his left hand in her right before resting her arm on Shane's. "No spaghetti arms, Shane. You're going to have to support me." Mitchie whispered to his ear.

"Good job, Shane and Michelle." Caroline said, sounding pleased.

"Wow, where'd you learn all this?"

"I took classes, obviously."

"When?"

"I was twelve, I think. Do you remember your steps?"

"Left, right, side, side?" Shane recited the steps.

Mitchie nodded.

"Ready class!" Caroline pressed the play button and the tune of 'I Could Have Danced All Night' filled the room.

"One, two three and slow, slow, quick-"

"OWWW!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Shane tried to stabilize Mitchie who was toppling over as she rubbed her toes.

"Michelle, are you all right?"Caroline asked.

"Yes!" Mitchie hissed, glaring at Shane.

"Okay, let's try that again. Shane, please don't step on your partner this time."

* * *

After an hour, Caroline managed to teach the class basic turns as well. Shane was not at the top of the class just yet but he tried his best. He was so glad when Caroline finally announced the end of the class.

Mitchie removed her dancing shoes and looked at her toes. They didn't look as bad as she expected but they sure did hurt which wasn't surprising since Shane stepped on them _a lot._

"Are you okay?" the other female students gathered around her.

Mitchie smiled. "Yes, my toes hurt but I guess that's the price I have to pay."

The others giggled.

"I remember Dave." started one. "When we first started, I almost gave up because it just hurt too much. He stepped on my toes with every _single_ step he took."

"Try immersing them in ice." advised another.

"No! Warm water works just fine!" argued the other.

Mitchie's eyes darted from one face to another, not knowing what to say.

"Here." Shane came to her rescue. He handed her a paper cup with water.

"Thank you." she said, taking a gulp of water. "Gosh, I never realized how thirsty I was until now!" she exclaimed.

"I know what you mean!" started the other lady again. "This dance thing's really tiring."

"I can tell." Mitchie said, wide-eyed.

"So when's the big day?"

Mitchie almost choked. "Excuse me?"

"When's the wedding? Ours is six months from now but I'm stressing out like it's happening tomorrow!"

"Oh, me and Shane? Yeah…no, we're not getting married…" Mitchie explained.

"Oh." The three ladies looked at her like she was an alien.

"We're just friends." Mitchie added.

"I'm sorry. We assumed you were since you were taking a dance class for couples."

"We're doing it for fun." Shane retorted, smirking.

"Oh…how nice." the three drawled in unison.

"Very nice. Right Mitchie?" Shane said, knowing that Mitchie couldn't do anything more than a death glare with other people around.

"Yes. Right."

"Too bad. You two look _so _good together."

* * *

"So, are we going back for the second lesson?" Shane asked Mitchie, as they walked out the dance studio.

"Not after you killed all my toe nails!" Mitchie joked.

"Awww! I was looking forward to the 'cuddle' step!"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"But seriously, are we going back?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"If we need to, I promise I won't step on your toes again. I'll practice at home."

"It's not that." Mitchie sighed.

"I mean, would you go back there? With all those crazies?"

"Good point. But I like them!"

"You've been with them for an hour, Shane! And have you spoken to them?!"

"Not really."

"See."

"But they did say we look good together." Shane mumbled.

"What's that now?"

"Nothing! I said, you better put those toes in some ice or warm water or something!"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! :D **_

_**Don't forget to tell me what you think!:P  
**_

_**Follow me on twitter and ask me anything on formspring! :)) - jilliebeanie**_

_**And don't forget to pray too!  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Taylaa!!! This is for you...:)**_

_**And Lyss, thanks! :)  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_"Too bad. You two look _so_ good together."_

Shane sat on the couch running those words in his mind over and over again as he waited for his mother to get home. "You two look _so_ good together." he said out loud. Yep, he seriously couldn't get them out of his head.

_"We're just friends."_

And those words too.

He sighed. But he wasn't complaining. He was lucky enough that Mitchie even considered him as a "friend." Besides, he knew Mitchie would absolutely flip out if she found out how he felt.

"_Ewww!"_

He could already imagine her saying that…and he could already see the disgusted look on her face. He didn't want that.

Fine, it's totally okay that he thought Mitchie was hot when he first saw her. But, of course, that wasn't enough. He just _had_ to fall for her when he least expected to. Not that it was so impossible to love Mitchie Torres. Sure, at first he thought she was a total witch with a capital B but the past few weeks proved that there was a sweet and lovable girl in there somewhere and she's coming out bit by bit. Shane wondered why one can't control his own feelings? They're your own feelings, right?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the lock on the front door click. He got up instinctively, knowing it would be his mother carrying loads of groceries.

"Hi honey, how was dance class?" Denise asked as Shane took the paper bags from her arms.

"Good." was Shane's gloomy reply.

"Good? You don't sound so good."

"It's Mitchie." Shane said again, flopping back on the couch.

"Oh no. Why? Was she being awful again?"

"No. That's the problem. She's being awfully…peachy."

"Peachy?"

"Yes…peachy…wonderful…"

"Awwww…" Denise gushed. "My boy has got it bad!"

"Mom, I would normally laugh at that but it's just not funny right now."

"I'm sorry." Denise said as she ruffled his hair and sat next to him. "What's the matter? She doesn't feel the same way?"

"I don't know."

"Then what are you sulking about?"

"I think she doesn't."

"But you don't know that yet, honey."

"I can feel it. I _know_ it."

"How do you _know_?"

"Mom, have you seen her?"

"Actually, no I haven't."

"Okay, that's not the point. The point is we're totally different. And I'm not the right guy for her. She'll end up with some rich doctor, or lawyer or some…some…restaurant magnate! And he'll give her a thousand-karat diamond ring and they'll get married in...I don't know! Wherever rich people get married! And then they'll have the perfect honeymoon in some exotic country and their kids will go to private school in Europe! And-"

"Okay, I get it!" Denise laughed. "But you're not Mitchie so you don't _really_ know what she wants." she added, seriously.

Shane frowned.

"Come on, Shane. It's not so bad. One day all this is going to change. It's either you end up with her or you don't. But it's going to be different when the time comes."

"But I don't want things to be different!" Shane cried out in frustration.

"I know what you mean. But somehow you're going to have to deal with whatever you're feeling right now, okay?"

"Okay." Shane sighed. He hated _this_ but his mother was right. He was going to have to deal with it no matter what.

"Good luck, honey." Denise kissed his forehead.

"Mom?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Can you teach me how to dance?"

* * *

"He looked so funny! He wasn't lying when he said he had two left feet! And then he stepped on my toes the whole time! I think he was just doing that to get back at me. But after a while he seemed to be doing pretty well…" Mitchie babbled endlessly about the dance class…and Shane. Caitlyn and Kurt welcomed the stories with open arms. Or open ears, for that matter.

"So you two were like _this _close for an hour?" Kurt asked.

"Ahuh." Mitchie nodded.

"Cool…" Kurt drawled, discreetly giving Caitlyn a high five under the table.

"So you enjoyed the dance class? With Shane?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yep."

Another discreet high five.

"So I guess everything's right on schedule since Shane's doing so well."

"I know…I thought he was going to give me such a hard time." Mitchie sighed.

Their conversation was interrupted when Mitchie's cellphone rang.

"Oh my gosh! It's my mother!" Mitchie said, panicking when she saw the name on the screen. "Why is she calling me on my phone?! She never does that!"

"Answer it!"

"No! She will have to get through the Lush phone lines!"

"Answer it!" Caitlyn commanded.

"Mother?" Mitchie answered, nonchalantly. "Yes, he's doing very well." Her mother obviously asked about Shane. "Yes, mother…I know, mother…Will do, mother." Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Bye, mother." Mitchie hung up.

"What did she want?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nothing to do with me, of course." Mitchie answered with a sad smile on her face. "She was checking on Shane…and her company."

"Awww…I know she cares about you." Caitlyn reassured her. She knew that Mitchie's relationship with her mother had always been troubled.

"Yes." Kurt added. "She just has trouble showing her feelings, you know? Although I'm not surprised. With the amount of Botox she has-"

Mitchie burst into laughter, feeling all better again. And then suddenly felt guilty for treating these people like crap.

"Cait, Kurt, I just want to apologize for everything bad I've ever done to you guys. You don't deserve that. And thank you so much for sticking around and always being there for me. You're the best!"

Kurt and Caitlyn just stared at her.

"Are you ill?" Kurt asked, feeling her forehead.

"No!" Mitchie laughed. "I'm serious."

"Awwww, you've finally come around!" Caitlyn exclaimed, hugging her.

"We totally love the new you!" Kurt said, joining the hug.

Mitchie's phone started ringing again.

"Oh mother!" Mitchie didn't break the hug.

"You sure you're not going to take that?" Kurt asked, looking at her phone.

"Nope."

"It's Shane."

"Hello?!" Mitchie immediately broke the hug.

"Hey, It's Shane." Shane said on the other end.

"I know."

"How are your toes?"

"Better, thank you for asking." The edges of Mitchie's lips curved upward.

"So, is that dinner thing still on tomorrow?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay."

"You sure you're ready to try everything out _outside_?"

"You know I've been practicing!"

"Good! "

"Then, I guess it's a date!"

"A date?"

"I mean, you know…save the date…" How could he have slipped?!

"Oh…"

"Mitch…I mean, Michelle."

Mitchie smiled. "You can call me Mitchie."

Shane's eyes widened. "For real?"

"Yep."

"Don't you mean _yes_?"

"Yes!"

"I'll see you tomorrow then, _Mitchie_."

"Okay." Mitchie giggled.

"But promise me one thing."

"What?"

"No oysters."

* * *

_**Who's glad Michelle is now Mitchie?! Lol, I had to make Shane start calling her that. Writing "Michelle" was just so odd! :S I'm glad that part's over.:))  
**_

_**So that's it for this week, I think...**_

_**Now don't get too excited about the "date"...It **_**might_ get canceled. Just saying. :P_**

_**Love you guys and once again, THANK YOU! :D**_

_**Edit: Pray for little Layla Grace and her family...  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I wasn't going to update but I promised someone I would...:D**_

_**WOOT! I came up with a backstory for Mitchie...but it's really not very original...not at all...:)) Now I'm just wondering if I'll be able to stick to it...:S Oh well...**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Shane stared at himself in the mirror. "You think she'll like this?" he asked himself. He had just finally opened the carrier bags and looked at the clothes he had bought. _"Oh yeah. Of course she will! She picked these!"_ he thought to himself. "Well, I'm glad that part's over!" he said, buttoning the purple shirt he chose to wear since it was closer to blue than the pink one was. He seriously needed to convince Mitchie that pink and purple were _not_ colors for men.

Shane looked at the wall clock and decided he had to hurry since he was walking over to Mitchie's place. Plus, he was going to have to stop by the florists to get Mitchie flowers. He had no idea what to get her because he didn't know what her favorite flower was. He didn't even know if she liked flowers. But isn't that what gentlemen did around here for girls they liked? Get them flowers?

Shane checked on the apartment making sure the stove wasn't on; the locks were locked, before he left. His mother had just left for the night shift at the diner and would probably be home early next morning. When everything looked good, Shane walked out and locked the door behind him.

"Why you look might fine today, Shane!" Mrs. Dale called out, taking Shane by surprise.

"Thanks, Mrs. Dale." Shane smiled and then his eyebrows furrowed as he watched Mrs. Dale fumble for her keys while she carried her groceries in another arm. "I'll take those, Mrs. Dale." Shane said, grabbing the bag from her.

"Thank you…Found it!" She said pulling her key out of her bag. "You've been dressed to the nines lately, have you got a date?" she asked, as she opened the door to her apartment

"I wish it was really a date." Shane replied, as he placed Mrs. Dale's groceries on her table.

Mrs. Dale noticed his frown. "Well I hope tonight turns out okay for you." she said, tapping Shane's cheek.

"Thanks again, Mrs. Dale. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sweetie."

"What's your favorite flower?"

Mrs. Dale thought for a moment. "Lilies."

"You don't like roses?"

"Heck no!" Mrs. Dale exclaimed, looking a little repulsed. "Now don't you go giving that girl roses! And the red ones too! Good Lord in heaven, no!"

"Why not?"

"Because they're just too common. They don't seem to mean anything anymore."

"I'll keep that in mind, Mrs. Dale! Thanks again!"

* * *

Mitchie excused herself from work today. She didn't really have to come up with a good excuse because Caitlyn and Kurt knew she was going on a "date" with Shane. And with those mouths they had, everyone at Lush probably already knew what was going on.

With eyebrows plucked, makeup on, nails trimmed and painted on with a new coat of matte pink, Mitchie removed the claw clip off her head and let her dark hair fall on her shoulders. Her hair was surprisingly tame and she thanked her lucky stars for that. She slipped into her new dress, something her mother had _not_ chosen for her. It felt good not to have to give into her mother's whims. She liked it when her mother fussed over her. But her mother never _doted _on her. It was a relief when she finally graduated and her mother let her handle Lush in New York. Of course she missed home and she couldn't stand the lifestyle here but it was refreshing to not have her mother always telling her what to do, what _not _to do, how to do things…she felt like she was being smothered. As a little girl, she didn't mind doing everything her mother obliged her to do. But growing up was different. She had a mind of her own and wanted different things. But her need for affection was greater than her need to grow so she did things that screamed "Mommy, love me!" but they never worked. So it was a different thing at Lush – people looked up to her, they were there at her every beck and call. It made her feel wanted. But it also made her feel powerful, in a bad way. That was not Mitchie. And she was glad she was finally returning to her old self.

Now her new problem was that after she moved out, it seemed like her mother loved her less…if that was even possible. Her mother called a lot but never to ask about her. It was _always_ about Lush.

And her father? That's a whole different story. See, the last time she saw her father, she was five. And all her mother could say about him was that he was "different." Mitchie did not, and still does not, know what her mother meant by that but the closest interpretation she had was that her father was different from her mother, not that he was different from everyone else. So that made her question the saying "opposites attract." Or maybe they do but they just can't stay together. Mitchie frowned and thought about Shane. She really didn't think they were complete opposites. But, yes, they were different. Hopefully they were _good_ different.

Mitchie looked at herself in the mirror one last time…and then sprayed on Chanel's Chance. For that was what she and Shane needed…a _chance_.

* * *

_**Cheesy!!!**_

_**Meh...filler chapter...Oh well...**_

_**Oh yeah, all Smitchie aside, who here has facebook? If you do, please put your profile in private or don't put any info on there such as your address or phone number because I saw this scary video on facebook about putting that sort of info there and adding people you don't know and it seriously made me want to delete my facebook account! But I didn't because someone stopped me. Anyway, you guys do that...**_

_**...and then review...:P**_

**_Love you!  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_UPDATE! xD Sorry for the delay but things have been pretty crazy around here..._**

_**It's happening!!! Smitchie...is happening...Jemi is too but you guys already knew that! :P**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Shane, with lilies and all, finally reached the building where Mitchie stayed. Shane gulped as he looked up the high-rise building and then down again. He saw the elderly doorman looking at him. He took a deep breath and walked towards the door.

"Good evening, sir." greeted the doorman.

"Good evening…sir" Shane didn't know how to address him. "I'm here to see Mitch…I mean, Michelle Torres."

"Ah yes, she said she was expecting someone."

"Thank you, sir." Shane said before walking towards the elevators. He was taken aback when it opened and someone else was there to greet him.

"Where to, sir?"

"Uhhh…penthouse?" Shane replied, still in shock. The elevator ride upstairs seemed to take forever. It was making him a little woozy. Not the ride, but the sights. Mitchie lived in a castle compared to his humble apartment!

"Sir, we're here."

Shane woke up from his stupor and walked out. "Thank you."

He stood at the front of Mitchie's door for a couple of seconds. He could hear "TiK ToK" blaring from inside and wondered for a while if it was really Mitchie's place. He wouldn't know if it was the right place if he didn't ring the bell so he did. But not after taking another _really _deep breath.

He waited for a few minutes. There was no answer, so he rang the bell again.

This time the music coming from inside stopped, and then the lock of the door clicked.

"_Yes! I'm in the right place!"_ Shane thought to himself when he saw it was Mitchie.

"You're here!" Mitchie said, looking a surprised.

"Uhh…it's Wednesday today, right?" Shane asked. Maybe their "date" was tomorrow.

"Yes. I mean, you're a little early. Mitchie replied. "Actually, maybe you're not." Mitchie said, opening the door wider. "Come in."

Shane stepped in and astounded by the size of the place and overwhelmed by the scents.

"Let me just go put some shoes on and then we'll go, okay?"

Shane nodded.

"You can go sit first or whatever…" Mitchie said before walking away.

Shane watched her walk across the hall in her pink dress and fluffy slippers. He had to smile at that. That was just too _cute_! But he wouldn't say that out loud because Mitchie didn't like being called cute.

Shane looked around the place and wondered how Mitchie kept the place spic and span.

"I'm ready!" Mitchie chirped as she put her coat on.

Shane just stared at her.

"Hello? Shane, we can go now."

"Uhh…cool. I got you flowers." Shane said, holding out the bouquet of lilies he got her.

"Aww, you didn't have to." Mitchie said taking them from him. "Let me just put these in some water and then we'll go, okay?"

Shane nodded again. He hated how he felt fuddled right now. He would probably forget everything Mitchie had taught him the past few weeks. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

"Well that wasn't so bad, was it?" Mitchie noted as she pierced her fork into a piece of cheesecake.

Shane shook his head, munching on a piece of chocolate cake. It wasn't bad at all. Except for a few slips ups, which were forgivable, like the burping, for instance. "Nope…I mean, _no_."

Mitchie smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yes. You've change a _lot_ since the first time I saw you."

"I guess I had to." Shane replied, wiping his lips with a napkin. "I mean, if I had to keep a job." he added, smiling.

Mitchie frowned. "I'm sorry we had to _change_ you..."

"Oh no, it's okay! Really!"

"Do you like the _new_ you?" Mitchie asked.

"Well," Shane started. "I do. I mean, I haven't really changed that much. I guess I'm just…a bit better?"

Mitchie nodded. "Right. But did you just hate it when I asked you to do this and that?"

"A little…"Shane replied, grinning.

"I know the feeling…"

"Do you like me now?" Shane asked.

Mitchie was caught off guard. "Uhh…yes. I mean, I liked you before-"

"You did?!"

"Yeah…why?" Mitchie asked, feeling a little apprehensive.

"Wow, I didn't think so. I mean, the way you were acting-"

"Yeah, I was a different person then."

"You _definitely_ were."

"But I'm really not like that. I promise." Mitchie sounded a little too defensive. "I mean, I just needed to put some things into perspective."

"It's okay." Shane assured her. "I mean your job must be taking a toll on you. If it makes you act crazy sometimes, I guess it's okay. You're only human."

"Yeah, I just can't believe I treated the people the way I did. It's inexcusable."

"Don't be too harsh on yourself, Mitchie. You've changed now, right? That's all that matters. And maybe even if you didn't there will always be that one person out there who can handle your craziness."

Mitchie laughed.

"That's better." Shane said, glad he was able to make her happy again.

"That person must be extremely crazy too!"

"Well, maybe he is." Shane said, looking at Mitchie.

"What?"

"Nothing." Shane gathered all his courage. "Mitchie?"

"Ahuh?"

"Uhmm…Who would you rather hook up with; a doctor, a lawyer or a restaurant magnate?" Damn it!

"Why?" Mitchie asked, looking at him ridiculously.

"Random question that came to mind." Shane answered. It wasn't completely a lie.

"Hmm…a doctor would be good if I fell sick, a lawyer if I get myself into some sticky situations and a restaurant magnate? Maybe he'll be good if I had to host parties!" Mitchie replied.

"So which one?"

"None."

"None?"

Mitchie nodded. "Yeah, none."

"But...why?!" Shane asked, completely surprised. He really didn't know which Mitchie's type was. But he expected her to at least have a choice among the three!

"Well, which one loves me? You never mentioned that." Mitchie grinned.

"Oh…Fair enough." Shane said. "Do you like diamonds?"

Mitchie thought for a moment. "Yes, but I can live without them." she replied. "Why are you asking me all these questions?!"

"Because…" Shane faltered. _"I wanted to see if I had a little chance." _he said in his head.

"Because?"

"I-" He was cut off by his ringing phone. "Excuse me." he told Mitchie, before getting up to answer his phone.

"_What was that about?" _Mitchie thought to herself.

* * *

Shane walked towards the men's room and stopped right outside. Who in the world could be calling him?! "Hello?"

"Shane, honey?"

"Mom?!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Are you still with Mitchie?"

"Yeah, mom. Is something wrong?" he asked, a little worried.

"Not really. But something came up with Mrs. Morton, next door. Remember her?"

Shane tried to recall the name. "Yes, the one with two kids. Why?"

"Yes, she sort of has an emergency and was at our door for about half an hour but no one was answering so she rang me here to ask if she could leave her kids with me, but I'm working the night shift. She could leave them with Mrs. Dale but she doesn't want to. She's afraid Mrs. Dale might cook her kids by mistake. Her words not mine."

"So I'm guessing I'm the only option left." Shane sighed.

"Yes. Unfortunately."

"All right."

"Thanks honey! Oh, how's it going with Mitchie?"

"It's going well, mom."

"I'm glad to hear that. But I'm sorry your _date _had to be cut short."

"It's okay, mom. We were just finishing dessert."

"All right then. I'll see you when I get home, okay? Bye."

Shane sighed as he hung up. Why did Mrs. Morton-with-the-two-kids decide to have an emergency today?!

* * *

"Mitchie," Shane started as he sat back down. "I'm afraid I have to go."

"Is everything all right?" Mitchie asked, looking worried.

"Yes, perfect. But something came up at home so I have to go. I'm sorry I won't be able to take you home." Shane said, sounding a little guilty and a little sad at the same time.

"No, it's okay." Mitchie replied. She was a bit disappointed but what the heck?! An emergency is so much bigger than their _date._

"Thank you." Shane said getting up. Then he sat down again.

"Shit! I almost forgot to pay."

"No no no!" Mitchie said. "I'll pay."

"No, a gentleman won't let his date pay." Shane replied.

"But this isn't a date, Shane." Mitchie smiled. "This is…business."

Shane frowned. "Fair enough. But no. I'll pay."

"You know what? Let's just share." Mitchie suggested. "That's as fair as it can get."

"Fine, you be the smart one." Shane said sarcastically. "But I'm the pretty one."

* * *

_**So the date wasn't cancelled after all! :P Trust me, it'll get better! Or, at least, I think it gets better.:S  
**_

_**Giddy giddy giddy!**_

_**Eat. Pray. Love. Review. :P**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Updating...whether you like it or not!:P**_

_**This goes out to Taylaa and Tangina Jonas, the psychics who sort of guessed what's going to happen...  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Are you sure it's okay that you drop me off first?" Shane asked Mitchie, as the cab they were in swerved around a corner.

"Of course it is, Shane. Stop worrying about it." Mitchie assured him.

"I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything, Shane."

"Fine, make me feel like a sissy even more." Shane teased.

"I am not making you feel like a sissy!" Mitchie hit him slightly on the arm as the cab screeched to a halt.

"This is my stop now." Shane said, looking at Mitchie.

"Okay," Mitchie said. "See ya."

"Woah woah woah!" The cab driver cut in. "You're not getting off here, miss?"

Mitchie shook her head.

"I'm afraid you have to get off and get another cab or something. I have to rush somewhere." the cab driver said.

"What?!" Shane asked, a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry."

"But-"

"It's okay, Shane." Mitchie said opening her bag. "Here mister…" she said, handing the cab driver some bills. "Drive safely." she added before she got out.

"Thank you." the cab driver said before driving away.

"How are you going to get home now?" Shane asked.

"I guess I'll have to get another cab…Or walk…I don't think it's that far."

"But it's already late."

Mitchie shrugged.

"Shane!" a shrill voice called from inside. Mitchie and Shane's heads turned towards a window upstairs.

"Is that your mom? She sounds really upset…" Mitchie noted, a little worried.

"No. That's Mrs. Morton, our neighbor." Shane replied just as Mrs. Morton appeared at the doorway clutching a crying baby girl in one arm and dragging a 3-year-old boy with the other. She looked disheveled and really flustered.

"Shane! I'm so sorry for the short notice!" Mrs. Morton said, handing the baby girl to Shane. "But something came up at work and if I don't go there right now, I'll probably lose my job! And if I take the kids with me, I'll _still_ lose my job!" she added, handing bags to Shane who tried with all his might to balance the little girl and the bags.

"It's okay, Mrs. Morton. Go now, before you lose your job!" Shane told her. He knew what it was like to be unemployed and it wasn't a good thing.

"Thank you!" Mrs. Morton said ever so graciously. "Karl, be good!" she told her son before she walked off.

Mitchie looked at Shane with the baby and bags in his arms and the little boy standing next to him kicking pebbles on the ground. "Wow…" she said, obliviously.

"Yeah, this tiny thing's got a mouth on her." Shane said, trying to steady the wailing baby in his arms.

Mitchie laughed. "Where's their dad, anyway?"

"I have no idea." Shane said, as a bag fell off his arms. "Can I ask you for another favor?" he asked Mitchie, looking desperate.

"Sure."

"Can you help me bring _these_ up?"

"Sure." Mitchie said, taking the bags from Shane. "Karl?" she said, holding out her hand to the little boy who smiled and indulgently took it.

"I seriously owe you one now." Shane whispered.

* * *

"Just hold her!"

"I _can't_ hold her!"

"Hold her or else we won't get in!"

Mitchie gingerly held her arms out towards the baby who, thank God, had stopped crying.

"Okay, put your hands under her underarms." Shane coached. "There you go."

Mitchie held the baby at arm's length.

"You can hold her a little closer you know?"

Mitchie folded her elbows and flinched when the baby moved.

"See, it's not so bad."

Mitchie just looked at the baby in her arms. She had never been around children before let alone hold one.

Shane slowly pulled out one of the bricks on the wall and it slipped out effortlessly. He grabbed the key inside.

"You know it would have been easier if you asked me to get the key!" Mitchie said, a little annoyed.

"And let you in on my secret?" Shane teased.

"I saw where you put it anyway!"

The baby started up again and Mitchie held her at arm's length again.

"Don't yell. See, you're upsetting her."Shane pointed out.

Mitchie held the baby closer again and then gasped as the baby threw up on her new dress.

"Ewww! Kendwa puked!" Karl said, pinching his nose.

"Oops." Shane said, chuckling. "I guess I owe you _two _now."

* * *

_**I'm sorry if this was short...:S But Smitchie's together! :P  
**_

_**Now please don't hate on the poor and helpless little babies.:))**_

_**Love you all!  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**:D**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Mitchie, I'm really so _so_ sorry about your dress…" Shane said, as he watched Mitchie let everything that happened sink in. He couldn't gauge her facial expression. Was it shock? Was she angry? Was she going to cry? He didn't know. It took him by surprise when she started laughing. He seriously did _not_ expect that reaction.

"It's okay. You're not the one who threw up all over my dress." said Mitchie, containing herself.

"If you want we can throw your dress into the washing machine and you can change into one of my mom's clothes. They're going to be slightly bigger though…"

"We can't wash this." Mitchie said sadly. "I'll just take it to the dry cleaners tomorrow."

"Okay, so are you staying in that or would you still like to borrow some of my mom's clothes?"

Mitchie thought for a moment as she looked at herself. She was in awe that she still wasn't grossed out by the baby puke all over her dress. "Are you sure it'll be okay?"

"Of course! My mom will understand. Just go to her room and check her closet and pick out whatever you want."

* * *

Mitchie locked herself up in the bathroom and removed her new and already ruined dress. She had picked out the first thing she saw when she opened Denise's closet - a floral sundress. It hung a little loosely on her but she couldn't get over how comfortable it was. Mitchie folded her dress up before going out. She saw Shane sitting on the couch, feeding Kendra, and Karl propped up next to him.

"Awww…pwetty dwess!" Karl said, pointing to Mitchie.

Shane looked at Mitchie. "Hmm…pretty dress, indeed."

Mitchie stifled a smile. "Are you sure you should be feeding her right now?"

"Very sure. Everything that was in her tummy is all over your dress now."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Mitchie said taking her coat. "I guess I should go now."

"Noooooooooo!!!" Karl howled which made Mitchie jump.

"Karl, sweetie, I really have to go now. Shane's going to take care of you."

"But it's waining."

"What?"

"It's waining." Karl said as he got up and walked towards the window. "See?" he said, pulling the curtains aside.

"Oh my God, it is…" Mitchie whispered, as she stared out the window. It wasn't just raining. It was raining _buckets_. "You don't happen to have an umbrella around here, do you?" Mitchie asked Shane.

Shane shook his head. "My mom has one. I don't."

Mitchie blew hair off her face in frustration.

"I guess you're stuck with me, Karl and Kendra tonight."

* * *

"Sweetie, please don't throw up on me again…" Mitchie sang to Kendra as she held her. Shane had just taught her how to burp babies.

"Where'd you learn how to do all this, Shane?" she asked, cuddling Kendra. The kids have obviously warmed up to her.

"I told you. My mom babysits. But sometimes, I do her job."

"I think it's kind of fun though." Mitchie said, smiling.

"Even when they puke on you?" Shane asked.

Mitchie nodded.

"Mitchie, you so pwetty." Karl said, tugging on Mitchie's borrowed dress.

"Why, thank you Karl. You look pretty dashing too." Mitchie replied.

"What's dashing?" Karl asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Handsome."

"Oh…You think I'm handsome?" Karl asked wide-eyed. "Can you be my girlfwend?"

"Oh no you didn't, buddy!" Shane said, scooping the little boy into his arms.

"Why?" Karl asked, looking utterly confused.

"Because she's too old for you." Shane replied.

"Hey! I'm not _that _old!" Mitchie said, feigning annoyance.

"And besides, I'm going to ask her."

Mitchie's smile faded and her eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Nothing."

"No, you said _something_."

"He said he was gonna ask you to be his girlfwend." Karl said.

"Oh…really?"

"Yes, really." Shane finally said.

Mitchie laughed. "Don't worry, Karl. Between you and Shane, I'd pick you in a heartbeat."

Karl clapped his hands and showed Shane his tongue.

"May the best man win, buddy." Shane whispered to Karl. "I…like you…Mitchie." Make it or break it.

"Are you serious, Shane?" Mitchie asked. She was already puzzled as it is about the way she felt. The last thing she needed was Shane cracking jokes about this.

"I'm _dead serious_, Mitchie. I was going to tell you earlier but then…you know…_this _happened." he said, pointing at Karl and Kendra.

"Really?" Mitchie asked again.

"What part of 'dead serious' don't you understand?"

"Nothing."

"So?"

"I don't know." Mitchie said, obviously rattled.

Shane was disheartened. "It's okay. I really didn't think you felt the same way. But…I just tried."

"Well, then I'm glad you did." Mitchie said, finally waking up from her daze.

"What?"

"I said I'm glad you tried." Mitchie said, giddily.

"Oh…" This time, it was Shane who was dazed. "Oh!" he yelled, realizing what Mitchie meant. "Wow…"

"What wow?" asked Karl, looking at the two adults in the room like they were crazy.

"I'm sorry, buddy. You lost."Shane said, looking at Karl. Call him immature or whatever but we was _not_ going to lose the girl he liked to a 3-year-old! "Mitchie's my girlfriend now."

* * *

_**So there! Smitchie finally pulled a Jemi! LOL! Or did they? :S **_

_**Ugh...I'm sorry all I can come up is banter, banter and more banter...I, obviously, talk too much so it's all dialogues in my head. :P **_

_**And I seriously told myself I won't involve kids in this fic but I can't help it! Blame my (healthy) obsession with babies and my profile picture! :P  
**_

_**Oh well...:)**_

_**Love you guys! God bless you! :D  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Yeah...Hi! :P_**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Wow, I thought these two would never sleep!" Shane sighed with relief.

They had been trying to get Karl and Kendra to sleep for the past hour and were losing hope already. They tried everything from telling them stories, singing to them and rocking them but none of their tactics seemed to work. The children eventually got tired and instantly fell asleep the moment Shane and Mitchie, both with aching feet, sat down. "Juuust great!" Both of them had mumbled.

"You think we should go put them down or something?" Mitchie whispered, Kendra's head resting on her chest.

"Yeah, I don't think so. The slightest movement might wake them and then where would we be?"

"Fine." Mitchie said, shifting Kendra to her other arm.

"Is she heavy?" Shane asked, considering if they should really put the two kids down.

"A little. But I'm sure Karl's heavier." she said, gesturing towards the little boy. She could swear she could hear him snoring.

"Yeah, I can't feel my arms." Shane said, half-joking.

"I think we should put them down."

* * *

Shane and Mitchie got up awkwardly and carried the two kids to Denise's bedroom. They slowly put the children down and held their breaths when Kendra flinched. She settled down after a few moments and Shane and Mitchie sighed with relief.

They stared at the sleeping children for a while and then looked at each other.

"Okay, this is awkward." Mitchie said.

"Yeah..." Shane didn't know what else to say. "Coffee?"

* * *

"So that _thing_ that happened a while ago, did that really happen?" Mitchie asked, as she sipped her coffee.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Shane replied. "To me it did happen. I told you I'm _dead_ serious." He added sitting across Mitchie.

Mitchie thought for a moment. "I'm _dead_ serious too."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm like...six-feet-under serious! But…" Mitchie faltered.

"But what?" Shane asked a little worried.

"I don't know…It's all just a little weird."

"Weird because you're not used to guys like _me_?"

"No!" Mitchie replied, rolling her eyes. She sounded a little too defensive. "Weird because…I've never had a boyfriend before."

Shane choked on his coffee. "What?!"

"I said I've never had a boyfriend before."

"You can't be serious!" Shane exclaimed, like Mitchie just said the most outrageous thing ever. Well it is…sort of. Mitchie Torres has never had a boyfriend before?! That's ridiculous!

"Yep."

"Wow…Why?" Shane asked, still astounded.

"What do you mean _why_?"

"I mean, you just seem to be someone who's been in a lot of relationships. I don't know. It just surprised me."

"What do you mean _someone who's been in a lot of relationships_?" Mitchie mocked. "You think I'm some kind of…_slut_?"

"No! That's not what I meant!" Shane said, adamant. "I meant you seem to be someone who would be…_should _be…pursued a lot…You get me?" he added calmly.

Mitchie nodded then laughed. "This is ridiculous."

"What is?"

"Us."

Shane sighed. "You can totally break up with me right now. I promise, I won't mind."

"I'm not going to break up with you…" Mitchie started. "Wait, you're _really_ serious?!"

"Oh my God, Mitchie! Haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

"Uhmm…I have but I seriously don't know how these things called _relationships _go." Mitchie grinned.

"Well first there's got to be a boy and a girl…Actually it can also be a boy and a boy or a girl and girl but that's not the point here!" Shane rambled. "So it starts with a boy and a girl and they have to like each other."

"Yeah, I'm not eight. I knew that!" Mitchie said, slightly annoyed at how Shane was treating her like a child. "You think this'll work?"

"I hope so because I really really like you. And I'm not saying that just because you're, well, pretty."

Mitchie blushed. "I really _really _like you too. And I'm not just saying that because you're…what's that word?"

"Dashing?" Shane asked, remembering how Mitchie called Karl dashing a while ago.

"Fine…_dashing_."

Shane smirked. "So...would you go out on a date with me?"

"Aren't we on one right now?" Mitchie smiled.

"Well." Shane said walking towards Mitchie. "This is definitely one weird date." He said taking her hand.

Mitchie stood up, her face inches away from Shane's.

"Can I kiss you?"

Mitchie just nodded.

Shane's mind reeled on ways on _how_ to kiss Mitchie. When he was younger, he thought all girls were the same. And that they wanted the same things. Now he wasn't so sure. He planned on giving her a soft, gentle kiss…take things slow…He looked at Mitchie as he inched closer. Her eyes were already closed, her lips slightly parted, waiting in subtle anticipation. Shane closed his eyes and inched closer and could already feel her warm breath brush against his own lips. He took a deep breath, slightly pouted his lips and slowly inched _much_ closer…only to be interrupted by a sudden loud shriek coming from Denise's bedroom.

He opened his eyes and looked at Mitchie who just grinned and shrugged.

"Gur-reat! We're not even married yet and we have kids interrupting us already!"

* * *

_**AWKWARD! :S**_

_**Who's excited for Easter?! I know I am...:))**_

_**Oh well, that's it for now...Fill my Easter basket with reviews? :D**_

_**Love you all! God bless you this Easter and for always!  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Denise awkwardly climbed the stairs up to their apartment. Her shoes were soaked. The rain last night left the streets full of puddles which obviously had not dried up even after she left after an hour after the rain had stopped. The silence of her home did not surprise her. The children were probably gone and Shane had probably left for work already. She sighed sadly, not knowing why she still missed him even when she saw him every single day.

Denise gingerly removed her soaked shoes and left them at the door. She tiptoed into the living room, trying to avoid the cold floor from touching the soles of her feet. Her eyes widened at the sight of this girl, dressed in her own clothes, sitting on the couch, sleeping soundly. She had a little boy on her side whose head rested on the girl's lap and a baby girl sprawled on a fluffy blanket on the other side. Denise immediately recognized the little children as Karl and Kendra. But who was this girl? She definitely wasn't Mrs. Morton, that's for sure.

Her eyes brightened in realization – That's Mitchie! That's got to be Mitchie!

She watched baby Kendra flinch and grimace. One more move and the she would definitely fall off the couch. Where on earth was Shane? Denise tried to walk as silently and as quickly as she can and grabbed Kendra off the couch.

Mitchie felt the rustle of fabric and her eyes fluttered open. She saw this lady…and she had Kendra in her arms! She had to do something! But what? She instinctively opened her mouth and let out a piercing scream, waking both children and petrifying the lady. Where on earth did Shane disappear to?

"Mom?" Shane appeared between the doorway in an old T-shirt and shorts…and wet hair. Oh, the idiot went to take a shower!

Mitchie quieted down and her lips formed into an O. "Oh…"she blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm _so _sorry." Denise said. "I didn't mean to wake you." She added, trying to steady Kendra who was, no surprise, crying again.

"Mom, this is Mitchie…" Shane said gesturing to Mitchie.

"I know." Denise smiled warmly at her.

"…My girlfriend."

Mitchie and Denise's eyes darted towards Shane. Mitchie was even more mortified but Denise was relieved…and giddy!

"Pleased to meet you Mitchie." Denise said, her smile even wider. She would have hugged her if her hands weren't full at the moment.

Mitchie was still in shock. "Pleased to meet you too, Mrs. Gray." she managed. "I'm sorry I…screamed like that."

"It's okay." Denise gave Mitchie a warm smile. "I would have screamed my lungs out too."

Mitchie finally smiled. It felt so odd but incredible how Shane's mother was different from hers. "And I hope you don't mind, I borrowed one of your dresses. Kendra threw up all over mine-"

"Oh it's all right, honey. Don't worry about it." Denise replied, cuddling Kendra.

"_Honey?"_ Mitchie thought to herself. Her mother had never called her anything but Michelle.

Mitchie watched Shane and Denise interact at the breakfast table and felt a tinge of envy. She wished her mother was like Denise – so warm and affectionate. There they were, eating cereal in the tiny apartment, but Mitchie could sense that they were happy. Not only happy but _content_. Mitchie made up her mind she would give up everything she had if she could have something, _anything _remotely close to what Shane and his mother had.

"Mitchie?"

Mitchie woke from her stupor.

"More cereal?" Denise asked, handing her the cereal box.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm okay." Mitchie replied, shaking her hands in front of her. "I think I better go." she watched Shane and Denise look at each other. "I think I've stayed long enough."

"I'll take you home then." Shane said, dropping his spoon into his cereal.

"Shane." Mitchie winced and shook her head. "It's okay. You can't leave your mom with the two kids, can you?"

"I'll be fine." Denise said. "You two go spend some time together _alone_. I'm sure these two kept you busy last night."

Shane grinned. "_Gee, mom! Thanks for all the support!"_

Denise winked just winked at him, knowing what the grin meant.

"Have fun!"

"No, Karl. You're staying. Mommy will come get you later."

"But I want Mitchie!" Karl screamed indignantly, his hands balled into little fists.

"Karl, sweetie. I have to go now." Mitchie knelt in front of the little boy. "When Shane comes to babysit next time, I'll come."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise." Mitchie cupped his little face and kissed his cheek. "Bye."

Shane immediately closed the door behind him. Mitchie's promise worked for a while but then Karl started screaming, give or take, two minutes later.

"What did you do to that kid?" Shane hissed.

"I didn't do anything!" Mitchie retorted. "Aw, poor thing! You think we should go back and calm him down first?" She can't believe it! Her heart was actually breaking at the sound the Karl's wailing!

"Mitchie, we tried that. Didn't work."

"But-"

"You want to _hang out_ or what?" Shane asked air-quoting "hang out."

"I do. But-"

Shane held up his finger to prevent more protests from Mitchie. "Mom can handle Karl and Kendra, trust me. She's practically raising them." Then he took her hand. "Let's go?"

Mitchie curled her fingers around his. "Let's."

They start walking slowly, trying to get used to the warmth of their hands held together. They were suddenly stopped when a neighbor's door swung open.

Mrs. Dale.

"Good morning, Mrs. Dale!" Shane greeted, all smiles.

Mrs. Dale normally would have smiled her gummy smile, greeted him back and patted his cheek. But she was just too confused right now. She eyed Shane and then the girl in the lousy dress he was holding hands with.

Shane sensed her confusion. "Mrs. Dale. This is Mitchie."

"Oh…" Mrs. Dale tried to place the name. "_Mitchie. Mitchie. Mitchie. Who's Mitchie again?" _Mrs. Dale shook her head. She couldn't remember. But then you had to cut her some slack. She was what, 69? 78? 237? She couldn't even remember her own age!

"Mitchie, Mrs. Dale. Remember? The lilies?"

"Oh yes! Of course! Mitchie!" Mrs. Dale exclaimed, grabbing Mitchie by the arms. "It's so very nice to meet you!"

"Uhh…It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Dale." Mitchie said, smiling awkwardly. "I loved the lilies, by the way."

Mrs. Dale winked at Shane then let go of Mitchie. "I'll let you two go now. Have fun, you two!"

"We will!"

Karl and Kendra let out piercing cries which could be heard across the hallway.

Mrs. Dale's eyes widened. It can't be? Shane and Mitchie…and babies? No wonder the girl dressed so lousy! "Shane, dear…" Mrs. Dale started. "Just how long was I asleep?"


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello lovely people,**_

_**Some of you probably think I'm dead already. Or some of you want to kill me for the uber long hiatus. But it's not that long, right? 4 months-ish? Anyway, I feel like I have an awful lot of explaining to do. But first, I apologize for not updating for so long. I am so very sorry! **_

_**So this is what happened - I graduated from nursing school last April (Woohoo!) and as we all know, for me to be able to work I need to get a license and to get a license I need to take an exam. So I really had to take a break from writing to focus on studying. And besides, we were locked up in the mountains for 4 weeks. But it wasn't as bad as it sounds, I promise. And then the exam day came and went. I seriously thought I was going to be able to get back to writing and other things as soon as the exam was over but I was such a mess after that. Like when I got home from the exam I was in such a daze the whole day and I was thinking "The exams are over! I should be celebrating! I can do whatever I want now." But instead I'm like this depressed old hag who stayed home all day. I felt completely lost. I didn't know what to do with my life (I still don't, but that's a different story.) And it doesn't help that I have so much pressure around me right now. :S I don't want to complain. Oh well...I think that's what I'm doing already? But the internet is like my only outlet! Lol!**_

_** I did try writing but NOTHING was coming to me. Jemi breaking up had something to do with it. I'm not kidding. They broke up the first week I was up in the mountains studying. And when I got home that was the news I got and I was so upset. :S It's silly but that's how I felt. And then, I also got obsessed with other things too so I was distracted from writing. :S And then I just stopped trying. I thought maybe if I don't think about it too much it'll come back to me some time. But it was taking SO long that I even thought about deleting this story and leaving because I felt like I will never get to finish this or write other stuff again and my quarter-life crisis hit me again and I was like "I can't do this anymore! I'm 22 and I'm freaking writing about some Disney movie!" But I couldn't. Because I guess I'll still love Disney no matter what age I am, because I hate it when stories are left hanging and I didn't want to be one of those people who left stories hanging and also because I love this too much to give it up. And then August came and I'm like "It's been FOUR FREAKING MONTHS, Jill!" So here I am now. It was awkward writing again though but I think I'm getting the hang of it again. And no, this isn't just an author's note. I actually do have an update for you guys. I hope that appeases you. :))**_

_**-Jill**_

_**P.S. THANK YOU SO MUCH to whoever nominated and voted for "Love Stood Still" and "Life After You" at the IndieCRAwards! :D**_

___**P.P.S. The results of the exam are going to be released any day now and I'm a nervous wreck! Pray for me? And for everyone else who took the exam? Yes? Awesome! Thank you! :)  
**_

_**Anyway, let's pick up where we left of. Here's Chapter 16...which I dedicate to all of you who decide to stick around. :P **_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"I'm sorry about that."

"About what?" Mitchie asked, leaning her head on Shane's shoulder as they walked out of the building.

"The kids. My mom." Shane answered. "_Mrs. Dale_." he added.

Mitchie laughed. "That's okay. They're all awesome."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Don't you mean–"

"Yes!" Mitchie corrected herself, hitting Shane on the arm with her purse.

"So do you want me to take you home now?" Shane asked.

"I don't know." Mitchie shrugged. "Do you?"

Shane put a finger to his chin and pretended to think really hard. "Honestly, I'd rather keep you here." he said, putting his arm around Mitchie.

"I'd rather stay here too."

* * *

"Ooh! Hotdogs!" Shane exclaimed as he pulled Mitchie towards a hotdog stand. They had been peacefully walking around the city for about an hour until Shane's stomach started grumbling.

"You eat like a shrew!" Mitchie had told him but then found herself feeling a little hungry too.

"Two please." Shane told the vendor, as he fumbled for his wallet.

"You're eating two?" Mitchie asked, looking a little disgusted.

"No. One's for you." Shane replied. "Duh."

"Oh, no thanks." Mitchie said, raising her hands.

"Why? Don't you want one?"

Mitchie shook her head.

"I thought you were hungry?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"I…" Mitchie hesitated. "I don't really eat anything you can get from the sidewalk."

Shane furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Don't get me wrong! I'm just sidewalk-food phobic. Bad case of diarrhea. Okay! Too much information! I'll shut up now!"

Shane laughed. "I see." he said, nodding.

"And my mother really doesn't let me have them."

"Oh." Shane drawled. _"Well, that's no surprise!"_ he thought to himself. "Not even ice cream?"

"Nope. I mean _no_."

Shane smiled. "Well I'll tell you one thing, I've been buying hotdogs from this good man right here for years and never in my life I have never had diarrhea."

"Never?"

"Well, maybe once or twice." Shane replied. "But, I swear it wasn't the hotdogs!"

Mitchie laughed.

"So?" Shane said, giving her the other hotdog.

Mitchie made a face.

"Come on!" Shane said, thrusting one of the hotdogs to her.

Mitchie shook her head.

"Trust me, you're not going to get sick. And even if you do, there are toilets all around the city…and I could run and get you some Gatorade."

"You're disgusting!" Mitchie shrieked, slapping Shane's arm.

"I know you want it." Shane said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Mitchie glared at him. "Fine!" she said, grabbing the hotdog sandwich, which was oozing with mustard and relish, and took a bite.

"So?" Shane asked, gauging her expression.

Mitchie nodded, her mouth full of the meaty goodness. Then she gave Shane a thumbs-up.

"WOOH! High five!"

Mitchie laughed. "I swear, if I choke and die I will come back from the dead and shove your dirty socks in your mouth so you'll know how it feels!"

"Awww, how sweet!" Shane mocked.

* * *

"No! I do _not_ want ice cream! At least not any from the sidewalk!" Mitchie exclaimed, adamantly, as she was pulled to yet another stall that sold food.

"Why? You ate the hotdog! _And _you liked it!"

"This is different. This is like…_dairy_! It's more dangerous! What if the cows had…had…_bovine fever_ or something!"

"What in Pikachu's name are you talking about?"

"Just saying."

Shane sighed. "If it was that bad, everyone in the country would be dead by now!"

Mitchie pouted.

"Quit being a baby."

"_I'm _being a baby? _You're_ the one who won't stop yakking about ice cream!"

"Fine. _I'm_ gonna go get _myself_ an ice cream cone."

"Fine. If it will make you shut up, I say go for it!"

* * *

"You know, with all the pollution in this city, I did not expect the sky to be _this _blue." Mitchie said, as she and Shane lay on the grass in Central Park.

"I know, right? But then again, the sky isn't _really_ blue." Shane said, removing his hands from behind his head.

"Wow…When did you get so smart?" Mitchie mocked as she turned towards him.

"Really? We're doing this again?" Shane sighed.

Mitchie giggled. "Just teasing." she said, laying on her back again.

The lay there in silence for a while, just listening to each other's breathing…and the New York traffic…and children running and screaming.

"Shane?" Mitchie whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your dad?"

"He died when I was seven." Shane answered without hesitation.

Mitchie sat up. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay." Shane said, sitting up next to her. "It wasn't your fault that he died." he joked, putting his arm around her.

"I mean…you know..for bringing it up…God, Shane! How can you even joke about this?"

"Mitchie, he died a long time ago. I believe it's dysfunctional if I'm still grieving about it." Shane shrugged. "I'm sorry it upset you."

"Do you miss him?" Mitchie asked, calming down.

"Yes. Sometimes. Probably less than I did before. It gets better as time goes by. I guess, that's the only way to explain it."

"What was he like?"

"I don't really remember much about him now. Or I just don't think about it. But all I can say is that he was a good man. And I love him."

Mitchie nodded, trying to stop her tears.

"Where's _your_ dad?" Shane returned the question.

"He left. When I was five."

"And?"

"And that's it."

Shane's eyebrows furrowed. "What? He just vanished?"

Mitchie sighed. "Sort of."

"Huh?"

"I remember the night before he left, he came to tuck me in and kissed me good night. I think that was the first time he did that again in quite a long time and I was so happy. The next day I wake up and I see my mother at the breakfast table, already in her work clothes, drinking her coffee and reading the newspaper. It was like nothing happened. She didn't even mention my dad. She just said 'good morning' and started calling me Michelle and started ordering me around. And I didn't even ask about him. I didn't even cry. I didn't even know if I had to get mad at him." Mitchie revealed. "I bet my mother was relieved I didn't ask a lot of questions." she said, smiling sadly.

"So that's where the 'Michelle' thing came from?"

"Yep." Mitchie smiled, nodding.

"So you never knew what happened to him."

Mitchie shook her head.

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know. I don't know if my parents were fighting before that. They always seemed okay to me. I really have no idea what happened."

"What's his name?"

"Steve."

They were silent again – Mitchie still trying to stop her tears and Shane searching for something to say to make her feel better.

"Do _you_ miss him?"

Mitchie nodded. "It's like…All those years we never talked about him, I think I was able to suppress my feelings about the whole thing. I guess I was trying to show my mother I was strong like her because I wanted to be like her. I wanted her to _like _me. But you know how that's working out for me." Mitchie rolled her eyes. "And then one night it suddenly came to me that I do miss him. I probably _always _have. Since then, I can't help but wonder where he is and what he's doing, if he also thinks about us…if he regrets ever leaving." she sobbed, finally letting her emotions get the best of her.

"He must have been a really good guy for you to miss him like that." Shane said, wrapping his arms around her.

"He was," was all she could say as she rest her head on Shane's chest.

"Do you want him to come back?"

"Yes." Mitchie replied, without a second thought.

Shane kissed her head. If Steve wasn't Mitchie's father and if Mitchie didn't love him so much he would have kicked his ass for causing so much pain to girl he loved. Mitchie didn't deserve this – an absentee father plus a heartless mother. No wonder the girl was such a wreck!

"What are you thinking about?" Mitchie asked, looking up to him.

"I'm thinking about…uhm...how awesome it is that I found you."

Mitchie laughed. "Yeah, I'm pretty coo-"

Shane stopped her right there, planting a kiss on her lips. "Now what are _you _thinking?"

"I think…you taste like chocolate ice cream." she grinned.

"Oh yeah? You taste like onions."

"I do?" Mitchie pulled away.

"I'm kidding!" Shane said. "Well, sort of. But I know it was the hotdog." He teased.

"You know what? I think we should go home and take a nice quick shower."

"Your place or mine?" Shane grinned.

"I mean, _you_ go to _your _place and _I _go to _mine_!"

"Awww, you're no fun!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "I think we've been together for more than 24 hours already! We'll get sick of each other!"

"No way!"

"I have to get to work anyway. Speaking of…" Mitchie fumbled through her purse for her phone. "Uh-oh. We're in big trouble, my friend." she said, as she scanned through her 37 missed calls. All from Caitlyn.

They we're in big trouble, all right.

* * *

**_I think they sound a little OOC because I have some other couple in my head. :S But I'll work on it._**

**_Thank you for reading! :D  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS! I PASSED THE EXAM! I am officially a registered nurse. I still can't believe it. I'm still shaking from all the excitement yesterday!_**

**_Anyway...Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! And to everyone who told me not to freak out about the exams. :)) I love you all! And special props to joannacamilley for giving me my 100th review! Woohoo!  
_**

**_I'm updating so you guys can celebrate with me. Lol! It's not much but it's all I could muster right now. Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Where in Buddha's name have you been?" Caitlyn hissed at Mitchie, as she pulled her out of the elevator.

"Uh…"

Mitchie pondered on whether to tell Caitlyn the truth – that she spent the night at Shane's. Not that she intended to. And that the extra hours spent with Shane had caused the sudden turn of events which now made her Shane's "girlfriend." Or at least that's what he liked to call her. No, she couldn't tell Caitlyn that!

"I've been calling you since morning! Did you sleep 'til noon?"Caitlyn asked, giving her a disapproving look.

"Uh…"

No, she also can't tell her that she spent all morning roaming the city. With Shane, of course. Holding hands, eating random side-walk food, lying on the grass, watching clouds go by, taking in whatever Central Park had to offer. She had to admit, Central Park had never looked that good in the morning. It made her want to buy those tacky "I heart NY" T-shirts sold at the stalls because, truly, New York just seemed more pleasant right now, even with the noisy traffic and the people bumping into each other's shoulders without a care.

Mitchie wished she never checked her phone to see Caitlyn's calls. Life was lovely in that little bubble she shared with Shane. But work just had to burst that bubble.

"Yes." She just replied. "I…wasn't feeling well this morning." Oops…she waited for Caitlyn to tease her about her "date" with Shane but surprisingly, nothing like that happened.

"_Uh-oh."_ Mitchie thought to herself. _"Hello bad news..."_

"Your mother has been waiting for you for hours! She's spreading gloom all over the place! You've got to save us!" Caitlyn hissed.

Mitchie froze. "My…_mother_?" she whispered.

Caitlyn nodded before tugging her into her office.

There was her mother, Connie Torres, sitting comfortably on her chair, elbows resting on her desk, her slender fingers forming a triangle. Her eyes shot up at Mitchie.

"Hi mom…mother!" Mitchie said, immediately correcting herself.

Connie smiled then stood up and walked towards Mitchie. "I'm glad you finally decided to show up." she said, giving her daughter air kisses.

"I'm sorry. I was just…really busy last night." Mitchie said, still not sure if her mother was really glad like she just said…or completely the opposite.

"With Shane, I hope."

"What?" Mitchie couldn't help but feel guilty. _"How did she know?"_

"Busy with Shane, I hope." Connie repeated. "With the re-launch just around the corner I expect that you're almost done with him."

"_Almost done with him?"_ Mitchie hated how her mother made it sound like Shane was just an object they could play around with. "Everything's going well, mother." she said, instead.

"Good." Connie said, just looking at Mitchie.

Mitchie cleared her throat. "Will you be staying here long? I can clear my schedule today and we can go–"

"Oh, you don't have to." Connie said, touching Mitchie's hair. Mitchie closed her eyes and tried to see if she could sense a little bit of affection in her mother's touch. "I leave for L.A. in an hour. I just came to check on things here." Mitchie opened her eyes to see her mother pick off some dirt on her hair.

"_Of course…"_ Mitchie thought to herself. "But don't you want to meet Shane?" Mitchie tried.

"Not today. I have more important things to do. Besides, I'll see him soon anyway at the party." Connie said, taking her purse. "I'll see you then." she added, walking past Mitchie.

Mitchie sighed and her shoulders sagged.

"Don't slouch, Michelle!" Connie said, turning around. "And what is that rag you're wearing?" Connie said, giving her the onceover.

Mitchie looked at herself. She was still in Denise's dress. She just shrugged.

"And you smell like…like…" Connie's nose wrinkled. "Dirty diapers."

Mitchie's eyes widened. She never thought her mother's sense of smell was _that_ accurate. And since when did Connie Torres know what dirty diaper smelled like?

"I know you're busy around here, Michelle. But for goodness' sake, don't go running around looking, and _smelling_, like a dirty old hag!" Connie raised her hands in exasperation before heading out the door.

Mitchie sighed again,

"It's okay, Mitchie." Caitlyn said, hugging her. "It wasn't as bad as we thought it would be, right? She didn't lose her temper, for one."

Mitchie nodded but frowned.

"Now tell me what happened last night."

"Huh?"

"You didn't think I'd forget about your little date with Shane, didn't you?" Caitlyn said, grinning.

Mitchie smiled nervously. "Yeah, about that…"

* * *

Shane walked home with a huge grin on his face and a spring in his step. He greeted everyone he passed a good day and he got weird looks. But he didn't care. Life was perfect, as far as he was concerned.

All that changed though when Mrs. Dale smacked him right at the back of his head with her hand.

"Oww!" Shane looked at Mrs. Dale, shocked. She asked him into her apartment really sweetly. But now, she looked rabid. Shane thought maybe Mrs. Dale had completely lost it. "Are you okay, Mrs. Dale?" he asked.

"I'm feeling perfectly fine, thank you." Mrs. Dale asked. "Are _you_?" she asked. There was something in her tone that Shane could not really point out.

"Uhh…I'm not so sure anymore." Shane answered, still rubbing the back of his head. "_Why_ did you hit me?"

"What were you thinking bringing that girl home? On the _first_ date? Have you no respect? Has _she_ no respect?" Mrs. Dale asked, wagging a finger at him.

"Oh…" Shane said, nodding his head. _"So this is what _all_ this is about." _He smiled at Mrs. Dale.

"Don't you smile at me like that, young man. I told you to have fun last night but not _too_ much fun!"

"Mrs. Dale, you've got it all wrong."

"What do you mean _I've_ got it all wrong? I've been on this earth long enough to know what's right and what's wrong!" Mrs. Dale was mad that he was trying to defend what he did.

Shane filled her in on what happened last night.

"Aww, she did all that?" Mrs. Dale asked.

Shane nodded.

"So _nothing _happened?"

Shane shook his head. "I couldn't even kiss her!" he added, shaking his head.

Mrs. Dale beamed. "I think I like her."

"I'm _so_ glad you do!"

* * *

**_That's it for now! :D_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**I'm SO SORRY for the delay! :S Papers, job interviews and, not gonna lie, other distractions got in the way. :S  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"I told you I'd pick you up today." Shane whined. "You didn't have to come banging on my door-"

"We were running late, Shane. You know how it is." Mitchie sighed, looking at him with pleading eyes. "And for the record, I did _not _bang on your door." she added, as they entered the elevator going up to her office.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, you know…I just want to be a good boyfriend and…" Shane mumbled, his sentences dying off.

"I know you do. And I adore you for that." Mitchie said, lightly tapping his cheek. "But you don't have to do _all_ that. I like you just the way you are." she smiled.

"But still…" Shane continued mumbling, looking at his feet. He had learned, in the two weeks they've been together, that the trick to appease an angry Mitchie or to make an adamant Mitchie agree with him was to act cute. Not that he wasn't _actually_ cute...

"Enough, Shane."

"_Worth a shot."_ Shane thought to himself. Mitchie had been a nervous wreck with the re-launch just around the corner and her patience was wearing off little by little.

"You're still cute. No matter what you do."

"_Yes! It still works!"_ Shane discreetly pumped his fist into the air. "Hey, didn't you say 'cute' was for puppies or-"

Mitchie planted a quick kiss on his lips as the elevator doors opened. It was the only way to make him shut up.

Ella stood on the other side, watching them with wide eyes. The rest of office had gotten used to the Shane/Mitchie affair already but Ella, poor poor Ella, who had just returned to work this morning obviously did not get the memo. Well, she did hear about Shane and Mitchie. But she didn't expect _this._

"Good morning, Ella!" Mitchie piped. "I'm so glad you're okay and that you're back!" she added with a tight hug.

Ella's eyes grew wider by the second. Probably because of the shock. And Mitchie's too-tight hug. She looked at Shane who just smiled at her.

"I'll see you later." Mitchie said, practically prancing to her office.

"What happened to her?"

"Oh, that's not really Mitchie." Shane said, shaking his head. "I duct taped the real one and hid her in the basement."

Ella gasped.

"I'm kidding! God, Ella! Did that virus get to your brain too?" Shane chuckled.

"No…I…" Ella was at a loss for words.

"It's going to be okay, Ella." Shane said, hugging her. "Welcome back."

* * *

"Mitchie, are you really going to pull an all-nighter?" It was 11:43 at night. Shane was bored out of his wits but he still stayed and watched Mitchie toil with the papers all over her desk. She looked so tiny with all the clutter around.

"Yes, Shane. But you can go ahead if you want to." Mitchie tried not so sound tired but she couldn't stifle the yawn that escaped her mouth.

"I'm not going to leave you here!" Shane huffed. "Can't you finish stuff tomorrow?" He said walking towards her.

"Nope."

"Why not? We've still got time. We basically have a more than a week left."

Mitchie smiled. She loved how he used "we" and "us" when he talked about them. She didn't think they'd get this serious. I mean, they've only been together for two weeks. _TWO WEEKS!_ She wondered if they were going to break a record or something.

"At least eat something!" Shane mock-wailed, waking her from her own thoughts. "You haven't eaten anything since lunch."

"Well…" Mitchie gestured to the three empty coffee cups lined at the side of her desk.

"_Those_ don't count as _food_." Shane said before she could sass him.

"But they keep me going!"

"But they're not healthy!"

"Wow! When did you become a doctor?" Mitchie mocked, her arms folded across her chest.

_So much for stopping the sass._

"Seriously. They're not good for tiny, white women like you." Shane said gently placing his hands on his shoulders.

"_Tiny_, _white_ women?" Mitchie spat each word, as she looked up at Shane.

"I'm just stating the risk factors." he shrugged.

"Risk factors." Mitchie echoed, amused.

"Yes. And you drinking enormous amounts of coffee isn't helping your bones woman!"

"My bones?"

Shane nodded. "Women who drink coffee are more likely to get osteoporosis as they age." he stated, matter-of-factly.

Mitchie squinted her eyes and her lips just turned into one thin line. "Who told you this?"

"I read it on Reader's Digest." he said, kneeling next to her chair, looking at the paperwork Mitchie was working on.

Mitchie tried not to laugh but ended up cracking up.

"It's not funny, Mitchie." Shane said seriously.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry." Mitchie said but she was still snickering. "I just…I'm sorry." she added, as she faced him and put her arms around his neck.

"I just don't want you to get osteoporosis, okay?"

"_Shane should seriously cut back on useless information. But God, he's so cute!" _Mitchie thought to herself.

"It makes your back arch...like you have a hump or something but it's actually your spine changing shape…And it makes you grow shorter." Shane said with a disgusted look on his face. He obviously saw pictures too.

"Are you going to like me less if I lose if few inches? And I'm not talking about my waist." Mitchie joked.

"No…But it looks like it hurts. And I don't want you to hurt." Shane whispered, touching his forehead to hers.

"Oh, Shane…"

"Because I love you."

Mitchie moved her head away. She was caught off guard. She _knew_ he loved her and she loved him too. But they were never really vocal about their feelings. She believed in "actions speak louder than words." But now she had this…this wonderful beautiful man professing his love for her! She didn't think it would knock the air out of her lungs.

"You…you do?" she managed to whisper as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes." Shane said, looking at her like she had lost it.

Mitchie seriously wanted to cry. "I love you too." she said instead. Just like that. She didn't think it would be that easy but it was.

Shane kissed her nose before softly kissing her on her lips, tasting her raspberry lip tint. "I'm going to go get you something to eat, okay?"

"No. I think we should just go home."

* * *

**_Please review? :)  
_**

**_Oh yeah, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the previous reviews, alerts and favorites! Even for my other stories! I just checked my story traffic and went "ZOMG!" You are all amazeballs! :D  
_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_So sorry for the super late update! :S_**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Mitchie looked at herself in the full length mirror in her room. She had the most stunning satin and chiffon dress on. It was celadon in color and it flowed over her body like water, covering her feet and a chapel train trailing a few inches behind her. She should be the happiest girl in the world.

But she wasn't.

This particular dress was sent to her by none other than her mother attached with the note "Wear this." Mitchie sighed, feeling guilty for being so ungrateful. It was two days before the event and she still had not gone looking for a dress being stuck in her office all day and all night. She was even seeing less of Shane because she slept during her free time. If Connie did not send her this, she would still have to worry about a dress.

Or just go to the event naked.

"I guess this isn't so bad." she said softly before undressing.

* * *

"You think I look okay?" Shane had a worried look on his face as he studied himself in the mirror.

"Yes, Shane. Stop worrying so much." Mitchie said, wrapping her arms around him. Dark gray suit, white shirt and red tie. He felt so uncomfortable. But what did he know about impressing people?

"They'll _love_ you." Mitchie said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"What if I throw up all over my shoes?"

"You're not going to throw up all over your shoes."

"What if I pass out?"

"You're not going to pass out."

"What if I run out of things to say."

"That's okay. Excuse yourself and say you have to attend to other things." Mitchie assured him, slowly running her hand down his back giving him warm fuzzy feelings. He missed being this close to Mitchie. He missed Mitchie.

"What if they don't like me?"

Mitchie shook her head and smiled. "I'll still love you."

Shane grinned. "I missed you, you know?"

"I know." Mitchie said, pouting. "But after tomorrow we'll have all the time in the world."

* * *

Mitchie fidgeted with everything she could get her hands on in the limo - her dress, her hair, her hands. She picked on the seat, which was probably going to tear open if she didn't stop. Today was the big day. Shane, on the other hand, sat next to her looking really fine and fearless in his suit.

No wait...

His fingers were drumming on his thigh. Okay, he was nervous. But he sure was doing a better job at hiding it.

Mitchie placed her hand on his drumming fingers. He stopped and looked at her.

"We're going to be okay." she said. But it was more to convince herself.

Shane smiled and nodded. He took Mitchie's hand in his and kissed it as the limo slowed down to a stop.

"Let's do this."

* * *

"Shane, you we're wonderful!" Mitchie burst out, a little tipsy. Not that she had much to drink at the launch. She was too nervous to even do anything. If she knew she would feel better being a little drunk, she would have downed a flute of champagne or two. It was past midnight and the rest of the staff had already left the office where they decided to have a mini after party for Lush and for Shane. Like the rest of them weren't drunk enough.

Mitchie kicked off her heels and placed her aching feet on her desk, her dress hiked up above her knees, a few loose strands of hair falling around her face.

Shane knew Mitchie changed since the first time he met her. But he had never seen her _this _loose. He laughed, remembering how uptight Mitchie was. He didn't think she was even capable of smiling back then.

"Uhh…Thanks?"

"You _killed_ it, Shane. You definitely killed it. You handled _everything_ better than anyone could have!" Mitchie was all praises for Shane it embarrassed him a little.

"You didn't do so bad yourself."

Mitchie giggled. "Yeah, not after I tripped on my own dress."

"But no one saw, Mitch. I caught you in time."

"I know. And you walked around for a while with my train in your arms." Mitchie laughed.

"Because you we're tripping all over it!"

"I know. I'm sorry. Thank you?"

"My pleasure." Shane said, looking very pleased.

"So did you enjoy _everything_ today?" Mitchie asked a little too seriously. "I mean, you worked so hard I would feel really awful if you-"

"I _loved_ this day, Mitchie. Today was so awesome. And even if it wasn't I wouldn't even care because I had the most beautiful girl in the city."

Mitchie blushed. "Shut up."

"What? It's true." Shane said, as Mitchie skipped to him and put her arms around his neck.

Mitchie smiled.

"So…" Shane started. He had been worried about this since he started dating Mitchie. "What do you think your mom will say when she finds out about...you know?"

"About _us_?"

Shane nodded.

"She likes you. Can't you tell?"

"She likes me for her magazine. But does she like me as, you know, someone for her daughter?"

Mitchie's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about, Shane?"

Shane just shrugged his shoulders.

"Stop worrying about my mother, okay? I don't care what she says." Mitchie placed her head to her chest.

Shane grinned. "You know what?"

"What?"

"Someone told me at the party I was lucky to have you and that should I take care of you and never _ever _let you go."

Mitchie looked up at him.

"I believe him."

"Who was that?" Mitchie said, feeling giddy.

"Some random dude." Shane laughed.

Mitchie lightly punched his chest and laughed. "So tell me, what else did you enjoy about tonight? And don't tell me it was being next to the most beautiful girl in the city because if I hear that one more time, I'm going to punch you a little harder."

"Well," Shane started, pulling Mitchie closer. "I loved that the people liked me. I loved that fact that I made you proud."

"What else?"

"I loved my picture on that magazine! Did you see that? I'm smoking hot!"

"Ha-ha!"

"Oh yeah, you want to know something interesting? Someone taught me how to eat oysters!"

Mitchie guffawed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! He was like 'Tilt your head back and don't chew. Just swallow it whole.' So I did that and I'm thinking 'Thank God we don't have to chew! This stuff is nasty!' And he laughed at my face because he said I looked like I was going to throw up. Like he didn't look a little green in the face!"

Mitchie laughed as Shane told his story. "So are you going to have oysters for dinner any time soon?" she teased.

"Not a chance!"

"I thought so." Mitchie giggled, cuddling up closer to Shane.

Shane wrapped his arms around her but he felt like it was Mitchie enveloping him with her arms, her presence, her spirit, her love.

Just like an oyster, he was swallowed whole.

* * *

**_Like? Don't like? Tell me!  
_**

**_I'm trying to finish the draft of the whole story by the end of next week. I have two more chapters that are done so I'll try to update more often. :)_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_So I didn't get to finish writing the draft of the remaining chapters. In fact, I didn't get to do any writing at all. :S Either way, I still have an update! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"…There has been a 10 percent increase from last month's sales. I guess women loved the new look of Lush." Caitlyn ended her presentation.

Mitchie clapped. She was a little too excited than the situation called for.

Connie Torres, however, just sat there at the other end of the table, eyeing Mitchie.

"Questions?" Caitlyn asked, addressing Connie. _"Say something, woman!"_ she thought to herself.

"No. Thank you, Caitlyn." Connie stood up slowly. "I'm so glad everything went well."

"We are too, Ma'am."

"I guess I can leave everything in your hands now." Connie said looking at Mitchie and then at Caitlyn who both nodded. "I'll be back next month, then."

"All right." Mitchie said, about to skip out the conference room.

"Michelle."

Mitchie stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her mother.

"Can I have a word with you? _In private._"

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn and gently cocked her head towards the door. Caitlyn stopped at the door for a while. Mitchie smiled and nodded at her, telling her she would be fine.

"So." Connie started as soon as the door clicked close. "Apparently S_hane_ has been in other publications too."

Mitchie's eyebrows furrowed.

"Other magazines. _Tabloids._"

"Oh..."

"With you."

"_Oh…"_

"Is there something I should know?"

Mitchie licked her lips trying to string words together.

"Is there something going on between you and Shane." Connie asked although she already felt she knew the answer.

"What if I said yes?" Mitchie blurted out a little too bitter than she intended.

Connie just stood there, agape.

"I love him, mother."

"You _love_ him? Do you know what you're saying? Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Mitchie replied, crossing her arms.

Connie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Michelle, I did not ask you to _date_ him."

"You didn't have to!" Mitchie exclaimed. "You _don't _have to. You can't tell me what to do, especially who I date and don't date."

Connie huffed as Mitchie walked out.

"_I can't believe her!"_ Mitchie thought to herself as she closed the door behind her.

"Mitchie, someone left these for you!" Ella was smiling widely carrying white and yellow roses.

Mitchie smiled, her anger floating away as quickly as it came. She looked for a card but didn't find one. She shrugged. She didn't need a card. She knew they were from Shane.

* * *

"Surprise!"

"Mitchie! What are you doing here?" Shane asked obviously very surprised and looking a little worried.

"I just wanted to see you." After what went on with her mother, Mitchie needed to get away.

Shane let her in. "Well your timing can not be more perfect. Karl and Kendra are here." he whispered.

Mitchie's face lit up. "They are?"

"Yeah. Mrs. Morton had one of her _emergencies_ again." Shane shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"MITCHIE!" Karl shrieked as he jumped up to Mitchie.

"Wow! You're getting heavier buddy!" Mitchie said, as she propped him on her hip.

Karl grinned.

Mitchie stared at Karl's face, a look of confusion on her face.

"Wha...What happened to you Karl?" she said, also looking at his arms and legs. Bright red spots covered his skin.

"It's Tickenpox!"

"Oh! You poor little thing! How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"I'm okay! I'm a big boy!" He obviously was still _in love_ with Mitchie.

"Yeah right." Shane mumbled.

Mitchie glared at him.

"Uhm…Karl, maybe you want to get down now. I think Mitchie's getting tired now. Like you said, you're a _big_ boy now..." Shane said, prying him off Mitchie. "Go back to Spongebob now."

Karl ran back to Shane's bedroom, leaving the couple to themselves.

Mitchie held her arms out. "Missed me?"

"Hell yeah!" Shane said wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her off the floor. Mitchie giggled.

"Why aren't you at work?"

"I left early?" Mitchie shrugged. She did not want to talk about the reasons why she left. "I just missed you."

"Fair enough."

"By the way, thanks for the flowers! You cheesy little you!"

"Flowers?"

"Yeah. The roses, silly." Mitchie grinned.

"I didn't send you roses."

"The yellow and white ones?"

Shane just looked at her befuddled.

"Aww, come on! I loved them. I didn't think they were cheesy okay!"

"Mitchie, I seriously want to say that I'm the culprit but I'm really not. Besides, Mrs. Dale will kill me if I sent you roses."

"Really? Why?"

"Something about cliché? I don't really know."

"Then who were they from?" Mitchie tried to think of more people who would send her flowers but no one else came to mind.

"I guess I've got some competition now. I knew I should have not let you wear that dress at the launch!" Shane joked.

"Shut up!" Mitchie's was still wondering who they were from.

"Mitchie, Kendra's got my hair and won't let go!"

Shane rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again!"

* * *

_**So? :)**_

_**Wish me luck on the draft! Thanks for reading!  
**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_I think it's time we give this closure..._**

**_Fasten your seat belts because__ it's going to be a sucky ride. But I still hope you enjoy it in some way or another._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. All spelling/grammar mistakes, however, are mine.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Poor Mitchie." Mrs. Dale said shaking her head. "Take this chicken soup to her and be nice, okay?" she added, handing Shane a brown paper bag.

"I _am_ nice to her, Mrs. Dale!" Shane said defensively.

"You know what I mean! Give her everything she wants, hold her and tell her she's beautiful."

Shane sighed. "I will, Mrs. Dale."

"Tell her I'm praying for her."

"I will, Mrs. Dale." Shane said, rolling his eyes.

"You take care on the way there, all right?"

"I will, Mrs. Dale!" Shane said, sounding impatient already. Mitchie had not been feeling well the past few days and this morning they found what was wrong. It was what they had feared.

* * *

Mitchie lay flat on her bed with the covers over her head. She had been lying quietly for the past five minutes and now she was sobbing again. This had been her routine since she woke up at 6 this morning. This was unacceptable. Like she wasn't already feeling bad enough the past few days!

She tried indulging on apple pie, her favorite, but her appetite was non-existent these days.

She tried listening to music but any form of noise made her head want to explode.

She tried sleeping but this time her thoughts wanted to make her head explode.

She tried reading old issues of Lush but everything was just blurry because her eyes kept tearing up. _"They're all so pretty! And I'm hideous!"_ she sobbed.

She tried reading a book but after a page or two she just got tired.

She tried watching television she ended up sobbing again. _"Shane will _never _want to kiss me again the way Big kisses Carrie!"_

So all she could do right now was lie in bed with the covers over her head. She could hear her mother saying "I told you so."

Mitchie sat up abruptly when she heard the doorbell ring. Finally! Someone came to see her! Then she started crying again because she remembered she didn't really want to see anyone right now.

But then the doorbell would not stop ringing. And now there was knocking too.

Mitchie dragged her pajama-clad body off her bead and sluggishly walked to her front door.

"Hi gorgeous!" Shane said with a huge smile on his face, holding out a bouquet of lilies in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other.

Mitchie's lips quivered. "What are you doing here?" she cried.

"I came to see you." Shane said matter-of-factly. "Can I come in?"

"No." Mitchie sniffed.

"Mitchie, come on. It's not that bad!"

"It's _not_ that _bad_?" Mitchie spat. "Easy for you to say!"

"I'm sorry." Shane said awkwardly embracing Mitchie who passively accepted the hug. "But, really, you look great."

"You better shut it if you want to come in." Mitchie walked back to her room, leaving Shane at the door.

"Okay, shutting up now." Shane said, kicking the door close behind him. "How are you feeling anyway?"

Mitchie turned a little too quickly and her head started spinning. "Are you serious?" she whined, a hand to her forehead.

"I'm sorry. Here I brought you flowers."

"I can see that." Mitchie hissed. "They're so pretty…Unlike me!" she started up sobbing again.

"Come on! You can't compare yourself to flowers! Yeah, flowers are pretty…but…uhm… a _different_ pretty!" Shane cried, following her to her bedroom. This was harder than he thought.

He rubbed her back. Even through her blanket, he could feel that she was unusually warm.

"Come on, babe. Mrs. Dale sent you chicken soup." Shane tried, cheerfully."

Mitchie threw the cover off her face. "_Chicken_? I don't want anything to do with _chicken_!" she bawled.

"_Aw man!"_ Shane winced.

"Do you want me to take you to the doctor?"

"You want _me_ to go _out_ looking like _this_?"

"I told you, Mitchie. It doesn't look that bad. We can pretend they're just rhinestones or something."

Mitchie turned to him, her face was seething. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"_Worth a shot."_ Shane thought to himself.

"I don't even like rhinestones!" Mitchie mumbled.

"Okay," he said inching closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. "What can make it all better?"

"Nothing." she cried into his chest.

"_True."_ What can Shane do to make chickenpox better?

* * *

"See, I told you chickenpox won't leave scars!" Shane said, pumping his fist in the air. Mitchie forced him to google it. She wanted to see the sentence saying "Chickenpox will not leave scars" herself.

"When will I lose all _this_?" Mitchie asked, finishing up Mrs. Dale's chicken soup which was surprisingly very nice and filling. Falling asleep in Shane's arms for four hours was the only good thing that happened to her this week. Second to Mrs. Dale's chicken soup.

"It doesn't say."

"Damn it!" Mitchie whispered.

"But hey, no scars!" Shane said kissing her forehead. "I'm so glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks to you." Mitchie grinned.

Shane aimed for her lips next but Mitchie backed away.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss me?"

"Well, isn't that what I was going to do?"

"Did you get your chickenpox shots already?"

"No. But I got chickenpox when I was 8."

"Lucky you! I can't believe my mother didn't take me to get those shots!"

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Sure, but I taste like chicken soup."

"I like chicken soup."

"Good. I was wondering if you can bring me more chicken soup from Mrs. Dale?"

"Done."

"Good."

"Can I kiss you _now_?

"Ye-"

"Damn it!"

"Get the door first."

Shane mumbled as he walked to the front door.

"Delivery for Miss Michelle Torres."

"I'll take them, thanks."

"Who is it?" Mitchie asked. Then she saw what was in Shane's arms. White and yellow roses again. This was the third time this week.

"There's a card." Shane said, handing it to her.

"Get well soon. I love you." Mitchie read. "_I love you_?"

"Who are they from?"

"It didn't say." Mitchie was really scared now. "This was really sweet in the beginning but now it's just downright scary."

"I'll stay here with you tonight. In case anything happens."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Mitchie checked herself in the mirror in the elevator going up to her office. After two weeks of locking herself up at home as a pariah while battling chicken pox, it was time to go back to work.

Shane put his arm around her. "You look beautiful," he said knowing what was going through Mitchie's mind. She still had a few pock marks here and there but she was beautiful.

Mitchie gave him a weak smile. "I don't. But thanks," she said returning the hug.

"You do, okay? Don't ever think otherwise." Shane said, cupping her face in his hands and resting his forehead on hers.

Mitchie nodded.

"Also," Shane started. "I love you. Pock marks and all."

Mitchie laughed. "I love you too," she replied as the elevator doors opened.

"SURPRISE!"

Mitchie's eyes widened at the sight. A banner that said 'Welcome Back!,' tons of flowers and the smiling faces of her co-workers greeted her.

"Wow...you guys..." Mitchie was speechless.

"You like?" Caitlyn asked, gesturing to the room.

"Yes! Thank you!" Mitchie finally said as her co-workers gathered round her for a group hug. "You didn't have to do this."

"This is nothing." Caitlyn said. "We missed you!"

"I missed you guys too." Mitchie said as she tried to return the smiles of her co-workers. Her friends.

"Sorry we didn't visit you as much as we should have," Kurt said. "Someone had to do your job, you know?" he chided.

"Well, I'm sorry." Mitchie said, placing a hand to her chest feigning annoyance. "I'm sorry I had to miss two weeks of work because I got _sick_!"

"Nah, I'm just teasing!" Kurt said hugging her again.

"Well, I'm here now. Is there anything for me to do?"

"Well, not really. You could have stayed home for another week actually."

"Oh..."

"But there is one thing I'd like to ask of you." Kurt whispered.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Paid two weeks leave." Kurt said seriously.

"Oh...Well I didn't see that one coming." Mitchie was slightly taken aback. "But...we'll see if we can work it out."

"I'm joking!" Kurt laughed. "Why so serious?"

"It's nothing really! It's just that two weeks of isolation can just do anyone in, you know?"

"I know. That's why we're so glad you're back." Kurt said thinking he never would have thought he would have said those words. Not in a million years.

* * *

"Where did all these flowers come from?" Mitchie asked Shane as picked up the cards from the the arrangements one by one. "It's like someone announced on the newspaper that I was dying of chicken pox or something."

Shane laughed. Yup, his Mitchie was back. "Well, you are the editor of one of the top magazines in the country, aren't you?"

"Oh, shut up." Mitchie knew what he was getting to.

"It's true! I bet people talk about what you eat everyday!"

"They don't!" Mitchie said, throwing a withered leaf at Shane.

"Hey! Don't bite my head off!" Shane laughed. "It's not my fault people love you so much."

Mitchie smiled. She never would have thought people would "love her so much" as Shane put it. "It is kinda sweet." Her smile faded when she saw the bouquet of white and yellow roses. They were so familiar to her yet they always seemed to surprise her.

"Mitchie? Are you okay?"

"It's those flowers again." Mitchie whispered, pointing to the white and yellow roses.

Shane looked at them. "Are you sure it's from...?"

"Well it's either there's an anonymous card or none at all. It must be..._them_. I don't know anymore!" Mitchie almost cried.

"I think we should call the police."

* * *

"So you have no idea who could be doing this?" the police officer asked Mitchie.

Mitchie shook her head.

The officer wrote something down and then eyed Mitchie suspiciously. Mitchie was breaking into cold sweats, fidgeting with her hands as she sat across a table from the police officer. Her senses being flooded by so many different people, papers, the smell of cigarettes and coffee and something she could not really point out. Of course, the girl was nervous. It wasn't everyday that she walked into the police department. Shane wrapped his arms around her.

"And no one has actually been hurt? No damage to property?" The officer asked again.

Mitchie shook her head again.

The officer wrote more things down before he placed his pen back into his shirt pocket and clasped his hands together. "Miss Torres," he started. "I don't really see a threat here. No one's hurt, nothing's damaged or missing...This could all just be a practical joke. But if something happens, call us."

Mitchie nodded. She just wanted to get out of here.

"That's all you can tell us?" Shane asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, sir." The officer said calmly, obviously used to outbursts. "But we have no leads here. But like I said, if something comes up you can always call us and we'll do what we can do."

"But-"

"Shane," Mitchie interrupted him. "It's fine," she whispered. "Thank you, officer." She said standing up, giving him a weak smile."

"He's right, Shane." Mitchie said, wrapping his arms around Shane's arm as they walked back to Lush. "There really is no threat here. If...if...they did mean any harm they would have done something already, you know?"

"I know. But that's not going to stop me from protecting you."

"But there's nothing to protect me from." Mitchie giggled. "They're just flowers." She shrugged.

"Well, I saw this movie one time this guy had a flower shop and he like sings to them or something and then one of them actually turns out to be a monster flower and tries to eat..."

Mitchie snickered and rolled her eyes as Shane rambled on. Some things just never changed. And she hoped it stayed that way.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"I don't understand, mother. One day you say Shane is what we need for Lush and now you're saying we need someone else?" Mitchie tried not to sound like she was whining through the phone but barely succeeding. She was just too tired to deal with her mother and her mother's mess of a mind right now. She had that little trip to the police station two weeks ago and the white and yellow roses stopped coming. But in only made her worry more. How could _they _have known she was on to them? _They_ were surely somewhere out there watching her every move. But Shane told her it was a good thing the roses stopped coming. But this morning, she had another bouquet sent to her. _They _were relentless!

"Now, Michelle..." Connie said sternly. "Look, I know you and _that boy _have something going on but that doesn't have to get in the way of how we work with things around here, okay?"

Mitchie took in a deep breath, cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder as she picked the bouquet up and threw it in the trash.

"And just because I said we needed someone else doesn't mean we're going to replace him."

"_Oh..."_ Mitchie thought to herself. Well that was odd. But refreshing. "Fine," she finally agreed. "I'll go get Caitlyn and Ella and we'll talk and then we'll look for someone."

"No, don't bother." Connie said casually. "I've got that part covered."

"Oh..." Mitchie was dumbfounded. It was unusual how her mother was not bossing other people around to get what she wants but then again, it was a relief. One less thing to worry about. "Are you sure?" Mitchie asked, just for good measure.

"Yes. I'll tell you when to worry."

* * *

Denise placed her fingers on her temples. She had been dealing with the leaking kitchen sink for the past half hour and it was driving her crazy. Shane had already tried to fix the thing four times. It would be fine for a few days -a whole week if they were lucky- but it would just start leaking again. Just when she was about to try and fix it again, the light in the kitchen flickered as Shane walked in. They bot stared at the light bulb until it completely went off.

"We have a lot of things to fix in this place, Shane." Denise said with a weak smile.

"Don't worry about it mom." Shane said. After staying in this apartment where things tended to break down every other day, he was a pro at fixing them. "Let me just get a few things."

Shane skipped out of the kitchen when his cellphone rang. He smiled, expecting it to be Mitchie but was disappointed when he saw it was an unknown number."

"Hello?"

"Shane?" The woman on the other line said.

Shane tried to place where he had heard her voice before. It was vaguely familiar: that icy and impersonal tone...

"Connie Torres here."

* * *

Shane ran his fingers through his hair one last time before entering the cafe where Connie asked him to meet her. He really did not want to see Mitchie's mother right now. Or at all for that matter. But it's not like he had a choice. After all, Connie Torres was his boss.

Shane scanned the place, looking for Connie. He spotted her at a corner table casually talking to a blonde young lady. Shane was anxious for a moment, racking his brain about the polite thing to do. Should he interrupt them –politely of course- or should he wait for them to stop talking –which was highly unlikely.

He didn't have to think long enough because Connie spotted him and gestured for him to come over. Shane let out a sigh before heading towards Connie.

"I'm so glad you could meet us on such short notice." Connie said standing up.

"It's no problem at all." Shane said, shaking the hand Connie offered. She's in a pleasant mood today, Shane noted.

"I would like you to meet Tess Tyler." Connie said, gesturing to the young blonde Shane saw her talking to.

Tess gave him a small smile and held out her hand. "I'm very glad to meet you, Shane. I've heard so much about you."

"Really?" Shane asked, slightly taken aback. "I mean...I'm glad to meet you too," he corrected himself, shaking Tess's hand.

"Very well, let's all take a seat." Connie started ignoring Tess and Shane's exchange of greetings. "Michelle and I have been talking," she said, looking at Shane.

"Okay."

"We were talking about Lush and your involvement with it and we decided we'd add a new face to it."

"Oh..." Shane shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Don't worry. You're still part of it. We're just adding Tess to the picture. You two would make the perfect couple and I think it would just work well with Lush after the reinvention and everything."

"Perfect couple?"

"Oh you know, just for Lush."

Shane discreetly breathed a sigh of relief. "So Mitch...I mean, Michelle, approves of this."

"Yes. Of course she does."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Mitchieeee! Come on, let's go!"

Mitchie giggled as she wacthed Shane whine and complain like a little child. "Shane, what's got into you?"

"I'm just _really _excited about today, okay?"

Mitchie giggled again. "Just let me finish fixing these files, okay?"

"Hurry up!"

"You know what?" Mitchie popped up straight placing a hand on her hip. "You can just go on without me," she said feigning annoyance.

"What? No! The surprise is for _us_, you know? You have to be there!" Shane whined and begged again, his hands pressed together.

Mitchie smiled. "Did your mom give you too much sugar today?"

Mitchie shook her head as she watched Shane jump in place in the elevator. _"Obviously, too much sugar," _she thought to herself. But she had to admit, she was a little excited about the whole surprise.

* * *

Just when they were about to exit the building, Shane turned to her stunning her to a stop. "You have to close your eyes."

"What? Shane..." Now it was Mitchie's turn to do the whining.

"Please?" Shane pouted.

"Shane, I'll trip."

"I'll hold you. I promise."

"Fine." Mitchie closed her eyes.

"No peeking." Shane said, placing a hand over her eyes as he guided her out of the building.

Mitchie laughed. "Like I can help it."

"Okay, are you ready?"

"_Yup_."

Shane removed his hand from her eyes and she opened them.

A black car –nothing fancy- was parked in front of her.

"Shane, is that...did you..."

"You like it?" Shane asked, beaming at the car.

"Is it yours?"

Shane nodded, grinning sheepishly. "It is."

"Wow."

"I know right? This thing is a steal! I saw it with the for sale sign last week. So I checked it out and it works perfectly so I got it. Do you know what this means Mitchie?"

Mitchie laughed. "No, not really. But...wow!"

"It means we don't have to walk around the city anymore, silly!"

"Oh..."

"And we don't need to take cabs anymore."

"Good point." Mitchie said, nodding. "So are you going to take me for a ride or what?"

"Duh!" Shane said, opening the passenger door for Mitchie.

"Thank you, _milord._"

* * *

"Sorry, Mitch. I'll get this thing a CD player or an iPod jack or something one day but for now we'll have to make do with the radio."

"No, it's fine." Mitchie smiled. "So where are we going?"

"To pick up my mom."

"Oh, nice. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"You mean you have something else other than your new car?"

"Uhuh." Shane said nodding. He couldn't stop his impish grin from creeping on his face. "Patience, _milady_. You'll see," he added, taking a hold of Mitchie's hand.

* * *

"Mitchie! It's so good to see you!" Denise hugged Mitchie like she hadn't seen her in years.

"It's so good to see you too, Mrs. Gray!"

"You guys ready to go?" Shane interrupted.

"Shane! We just got here! Why are you in such a hurry today?"

"The surprise! Remember?"

Mitchie and Denise just shook their heads at him like he was a three-year-old.

* * *

"We're here!" Shane exclaimed with too much enthusiasm it made Mitchie and Denise jump a little.

"Where are we?" Denise asked.

"Isn't it nice here." Shane said, not hearing his mother's question.

Mitchie and Denise nodded their heads in approval.

"Come on, let's go!"

Shane lead the two ladies into a small, white clapboard house. It wasn't a new house. It needed a painting job. It was empty. But it wasn't bad.

"Mom, I know this place needs a little fixing here and there and it _definitely_ needs a lot of things but this is what we've always wanted. Mom, this is _ours._"

Denise placed a hand to her mouth, her eyes glazing with tears as she looked around the place. "Shane..."

Shane smiled wrapped his arms around his trembling mother.

"You...you bought this house?" Denise asked, still not believing what just happened.

"Yes mom! Don't cry, please?"

"But...I'm just so happy!"

"So you cry when you're happy?" he teased. "Gee mom, don't embarrass me in front of my girlfriend," he added, looking towards Mitchie.

True enough, she was on the verge of tears too.

"That's really sweet of you, Shane." Mitchie said, choking back tears as he moved towards them.

Shane rolled his eyes. "_Women. I would never really understand them, would I?"_

But he had to admit, he felt like bursting into happy tears as well.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Another day, another bouquet of white and yellow roses.

They still kept on coming but, like the police officer said, there really was no threat. Who was sending them, she didn't care anymore. They brightened her day somehow. Mitchie had started giving them away to random people in the office instead of throwing them out; make another person's day brighter. Everybody needed it. Her mother had been throwing orders at them like gunfire. She hadn't seen Shane in three days!

"I can't, Shane." Mitchie groaned over the phone.

"You _can't_?" Shane replied like he hadn't heard what she said. But he heard her all right. She _can't_. At first it was _I'll try._ But how she simply just can't.

"But they're letting us off the shoot tonight, Mitchie. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt us to get dinner tonight. _Together_. I haven't seen you in three days!"

"I know Shane." Mitchie breathed deeply. "It's just that there really is just way too much work right now. I'm sorry. But look, when we finish this issue we'll have all the time in the world again."

"Yeah...until the next issue." Shane grumbled.

"Shane-"

"I know. I'm sorry." Shane cut in, feeling a little guilty. "Really, I am. It's just that I really miss you, Mitchie."

"Awww...I miss you too."

"Promise we'll go out once this issue's done?"

"I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Tess asked Shane as she put her hair in a ponytail, getting ready to leave the set.

"I don't really know yet."

"Oh...Would you like to grab dinner or something?"

"Tonight?" Shane asked, taken aback.

"Yeah."

"Uhh...Sure."

* * *

"So what's Connie's daughter like?" Tess asked, chewing on a leaf of lettuce which Shane just eyed with slight repulsion. To him, only cattle ate leaves.

"My girlfriend?"

Tess laughed. "Yes. _Your_ girlfriend."

"Well..." Shane started. "She was sort of a bitch in the beginning."

Tess laughed even louder.

"But she really isn't. You know, some people just get lost and forget who they are. I guess, she was one of those people."

"I see." Tess said, inching closer towards him. "Isn't it weird you're dating your boss?"

Shane thought for a moment. "You'd think it was but not really. She's pretty laid back, you know?"

"Laid back? But she can't spend _one_ night with you."

Shane was slightly hurt but didn't let it show. "Well, she's really busy right now."

"Well, so are you."

"But I'm not _that_ busy."

"You're right." Tess ran her hand on Shane's back. "But you know, if she really cared about you she'd make time for you."

"She will. But not right now." Shane mumbled. He obviously did not like being reminded about Mitchie taking him for granted.

"I can take care of you right now."

"What?"

And with a quick move, Tess placed a deep wet kiss on Shane's lips. For a tiny girl, Shane had a hard time pushing her off of him.

"What is wrong with you?" He finally shoved her off and then felt a little guilty because it seemed like he had hurt her. "Are you okay?" he asked, gently touching her arm.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Tess yelled, pulling her hand back.

Shane just stood there in silence not knowing what to do or say.

"I'm sorry, Shane." Tess calmly said. "I just wanted to have a little fun."

"I...I'm sorry too."

Tess shrugged.

"I think we should just call it a night and forget about this."

* * *

"I did what you asked me to do! You got what you want! What else do you want from me?"

"He rejected you."

"Yes!"

"But he rejected you."

"Look, he really loves Mitchie okay? So whatever it is you're planning, don't do it."

"I don't need your advice, Tess. Your work is done here."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Caitlyn, thank you so much for doing this for me. If you need anything, _anything_ at all, I promise I'll do it." Mitchie sighed, checking her desk if she forgot anything.

Caitlyn chuckled. "Go, Mitchie. You've been working your butt off. You need a break."

"Thank you!" Mitchie could have easily kissed Caitlyn's feet.

"Go!"

"I'll be back by three, I promise!" Mitchie added, grabbing her purse and opening the door of her office.

"Where are you going?" Connie stood at the door, an indifferent look on her face.

"I told you you should have gone earlier instead of thanking me." Caitlyn mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"To see Shane?" Mitchie said, looking at her mother.

"Then I guess I'm just in time." Connie said, letting herself in.

Mitchie's eyebrows furrowed. "Did you want to go get lunch too?"

"Oh no. What I meant was I'm just in time to stop you." Connie said, matter-of-factly.

"But...why?"

They all stood there in silence for a moment, avoiding each others eyes.

"Caitlyn, can you leave us alone for a moment?" Connie finally said.

Caitlyn silently left the room.

Mitchie and Connie just stood there again in silence.

"Mother, I'm kind of in a hurry-"

Connie raised a hand at Mitchie, cutting her off. "I have something to show you."

"Okay."

"You may want to sit down for this."

"Mother, don't be ridiculous." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

Connie just stared at her until she relented and sat down. She hated the fact that her mother still had that effect on her.

"Someone sent me a few photos..." Connie started, taking her phone out of her bag. "They're of Shane."

"Okay." Mitchie just said, not knowing what her mother was getting at.

"And Tess."

That caught Mitchie's attention.

"I didn't want to be the one to show you this but then it's better you hear it from me than from anyone else." said Connie, handing Mitchie her phone.

Mitchie eyebrows furrowed as she looked on the screen and then just stared at it in disbelief.

_Shane and Tess. Kissing?_

"You know, this could all be a hoax?" Mitchie finally said, refusing to believe what she just saw.

"I thought about that." Connie said, dryly. "But there's a video too but I'd rather you not see that."

Mitchie placed hand to her mouth, suppressing cries. She didn't want her mother to see her like this. She didn't want this to be another I-told-you-so moment.

"Can...can you go now?"

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay with you for a while?"

"I'm fine." Mitchie said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Shane tapped his foot as he waited for Mitchie at a cafe. She was running half an hour late. But he didn't really worry as he knew how busy she was. His face lit up when he saw Mitchie walking towards him. He stood up, smiling, to give her a hug.

"Did you kiss Tess?" Mitchie asked with no preamble.

Shane's eyes grew wide and that was enough for Mitchie to know that it was true. That he kissed Tess. And he lied to her. And that he didn't care about her.

"She kissed me!" Shane exclaimed, a little too defensive than he intended.

Mitche raised her hand. "Just don't..."

"It was a mistake."

"Hell yes it was a mistake!" Mitchie screeched. "I don't want to see you again." she cried, pointing a finger at him and then walked out on him.

* * *

"Mom, I'm sorry but I have to say this. Tess is a bitch!" Shane ranted on his mother about the events of the day.

Denise was very appalled. "It's okay Shane. I know how you feel." she said patting him on the shoulder.

"And Mitchie...She wouldn't even hear anything I had to say. I don't understand."

Denise sighed.

"What do I do mom?" Shane asked Denise with pleading eyes.

"I...I actually have no idea."

Shane frowned.

"I'm sorry. I guess the best thing to do right now is wait for things to calm down. You know how people are when they're overcome with emotions. You can't blame Mitchie for acting that way. And you can't tell what's going to happen later on based on that one moment. All you can do is just hope for the best."

Shane let out a long breath. "I know mom. It's just that...I haven't seen her in days and it almost felt like I had lost her. And now I really have."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Mitchie, it's been three weeks! Stop moping around like it's the end of the world!" Kurt slammed a pile of papers on Mitchie's table to wake her from her melancholic stupor.

Mitchie just rolled her eyes at him. For someone who was pro Shane and Mitchie, he was not being so supportive.

"Leave her alone, Kurt." Caitlyn scolded. "Here, you have more yellow roses from your secret admirer," she said, showing them to Mitchie. "Do you want me to give them away again?"

"No," Mitchie said, taking the flowers from Caitlyn and cradled them. She smiled for a moment, pretending they were from Shane. But then she was reminded of reality and she frowned again. Oh well, at least she knew she was still sane.

"I think Kurt's right." Mitchie said softly after a brief silence. "Maybe my mother was right. Maybe he just used me. He doens't really care about me." Mitchie cried.

"Well you didn't really give him a chance to explain." Kurt said nonchalantly, checking his fingernails.

"What? Now you're on _his_ side?" Mitchie wiped her eyes.

"Who said I was on anyone's side? I'm on both your sides, Mitchie!"

"Just shut up, Kurt." Caitlyn mumbled, glaring at him.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

They work in silence again until Kurt, once again, argues that Mitchie never really gave Shane a chance to explain.

"She doesn't need to, okay? Now zip it!" Caitlyn, once again, spoke on behalf of Mitchie. Sometimes she said the right things. Sometimes she didn't. But Mitchie didn't care. No one could really tell how she was feeling. Not even herself.

"But that isn't fair!" Kurt argued. "And look at her!" he added, gesturing to Mitchie like she was a hopeless case. "It hasn't done her any good, has it?"

"No. But she'll get over it." Caitlyn retorted, sounding a little unsure.

"Ha! The only way she'll get over it is if she gets off her butt and marches herself to wherever Shane is and they get a good heart-to-heart talk."

"_She _should march herself to Shane? I don't think so! Shane was the one who cheated on her. _He_ should be the one to reach out to her!"

Mitchie watched her friends bicker about _her _love life. If she wasn't feeling so depressed, she would have laughed.

"No! No way!" Caitlyn yelled, wagging a finger at Kurt. "Sweetie," she started sweetly, going to Mitchie. "You're over Shane right? Like, you're just in the process of getting over him but you are, right?"

Mitchie stared into space for a moment. "I don't really know."

"Caitlyn, she's obviously _not_ over him." Kurt pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, she is. It takes time. You wouldn't know that!"

Kurt's face contorted to an expression of hurt and disgust.

"Stop it!" Mitchie finally cried out in exasperation.

"Hey, Caitlyn! We should do this more often! Mitchie's back!"

"Shut up, Kurt." Mitchie said, through gritted teeth.

"More like the _old_ Mitchie...I mean Michelle."

Mitchie gave them a hurt look. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do with myself anymore!"

"I know. But you'll be okay." Caitlyn said, rubbing her back.

"Yeah. Someday." Mitchie shrugged.

"Can it be sooner though?" Kurt mumbled and he got death glares from Caitlyn again. "I mean, we miss you Mitchie. You're here but it's not the same."

"I know. I miss myself too."

"Who else do you miss?" Kurt nudged her.

"Don't push it, Kurt."

"I miss Shane!" Mitchie sobbed.

"No! You don't!" Caitlyn cried.

"I do! I want to _not _ miss him but I do!"

"Seriously? Still? After three weeks?" Kurt asked again.

"It takes time, Kurt! You wouldn't know!" Caitlyn yelled at him.

"Hey! Stop attacking me!"

"Stop...whatever it is you're doing." Caitlyn waved him off. "Mitchie?" she said, running a hand on Mitchie's hair. "Are you sure it's _him_ you miss?"

"I...I think so. I mean, who else should I miss?" Mitchie asked, a little confused.

"What I meant was, maybe you miss the idea of the Shane that we had, you know? Remember when you first met him? You didn't like him at all."

"But I wasn't myself either at that time!"

"So you really miss _him?"_

"Yes."

"Even after everything?"

"In Shane's defense," Kurt started. "He didn't really get a chance to explain himself."

"But there were pictures, Kurt!" Caitlyn stated. "Like they always say, a picture is worth a thousand words."

"A thousand words can mean anything!" Kurt cried out.

They sat in silence, looking at each other.

"So let me get this straight, when you say you miss Shane you mean 'I miss Shane...for now but I'll get over it' or 'I miss Shane and I can't live without him.'"

"I miss Shane I can't live without him?"

"But there are so many other fish in the sea!"

"I don't want fish! I want Shane!"

"She wants Shane, Caitlyn! I win!"

"Kurt, can this for once not be all about you?" Caitlyn glowered. "But does he want _you_?" she says softly, turning to Mitchie.

"Oh my God, Caitlyn! What is wrong with you?" Kurt retorted.

"I'm just asking. I mean, if Shane cared he would have been all up in Mitchie's business since they _broke up_."

"And how is Mitchie supposed to know that, huh? She's not Shane!"

"You guys..." Mitchie said, raising her hands. "Thank you for the concern." She smiled. "I'm going to go out, take a walk or whatever, and just think. _Alone,_" she added, grabbing her purse.

Caitlyn and Kurt watched Mitchie walk out.

"You think we should follow her?" Kurt whispered.

"No, she needs this. I think she needs to start fighting her own battles."

* * *

"No Shane, there's _no one_ new...Really...And yes, she's _miserable_." Ella whispered through the phone as she pretended to work on writing an email.

There was silence on Shane's side. He had been in constant correspondence with Ella since his _break up_ with Mitchie. It was the only way he could feel closer to Mitchie.

"Why don't you just come see her. It's been three weeks, Shane. I'm sure whatever anger or _whatever_ you guys have must have died down by now. At least a little bit."

"I've been trying, Ella. But I haven't figured out how to tell her that everything was just a whole misunderstanding. I know it looked bad but I swear it wasn't!"

"Save your breath. I know, Shane. That's why try, okay?" Ella advised.

Shane sighed. "Is she still getting those flowers?"

"The yellow roses? Yes, but it doesn't really bother her anymore. And honestly, it's helping the office save up on flowers to put in the vases." Ella joked.

Shane laughed lightly. The flowers still bothered him.

"Is Mitchie there right now?"

"Right now? No. She walked out about an hour ago."

"Where's she going?" Shane asked suspiciously.

"I don't really know, Shane. You'll have to ask Caitlyn. Or Kurt."

"I don't think so. They'll bite my head off!"

"They won't! But I'll let you know when Mitchie comes back, okay?"

"Okay."

At least that would give him time to rehearse whatever it was he needed to say. And to gather some guts to finally talk to Mitchie.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Mitchie sat on the grass in Central Park, watching random people and making up stories for them inside her head. So much for alone time. She sat there for another then minutes and decided this was not worth getting grass stains on coat for. So she decided to take a walk instead.

She traced the path she and Shane walked on that one morning when they had their own little bubble and everything felt so right. It was breezy and sunny – just like it was that morning. She spotted a hotdog cart on one side of the path and an ice cream cart on the other side of the pathwalk. This was all too much for her.

She left the park and headed home. Taking a walk around the city just reminded her too much of Shane. Not that her head wasn't already full of thoughts of Shane. But what she really needed right now was a clear head.

But home wasn't doing her any good either. The more she tried _not _to think of Shane, the more he kept popping into her mind and there was nothing else she could do about it. Maybe she really did need Caitlyn and Kurt to talk her through this.

* * *

Staying at home wasn't doing Shane any good either. He still had a lot of fixing to do but he couldn't concentrate so Denise made him stop and rest for a while lest he hit himself with a hammer or slip on paint. The more he tried to rehearse the things he wanted to say to Mitchie, the more the right words eluded him. If he couldn't come up with anything now, how was he going to come up with anything when he's standing right in front of her?

"Why don't you go out and take a walk for now, clear your head?" Denise suggested, waking him from his thoughts.

Shane agreed. Mother knows best.

* * *

Mitchie took one look at herself in the mirror. She decided going back to work was the best thing to do. But she didn't want to go back with grass stains on her clothes and her hair smelling like the city. She smiled. For someone who was in way too much distress, she looked pretty good. She grabbed her purse, locked her doors and headed out. She hummed along to the elevator music, greeted the doorman, almost tripped over a little poodle while walking...and then thought about Shane. Maybe she really needed go see him and talk to him once for all.

She turned a corner and bumped into someone: a man in a grey suit. With yellow and white roses.

Mitchie's eyes widened before she raised her eyes to the face of the stranger.

"Daddy?"

Suddenly Shane was the least of her problems.

* * *

Shane was about to get into his car when Tess came by.

"Tess, please," Shane raised his hands at her.

"Shane, listen to me. I need to tell you something."

"I don't have time for this." Shane said, opening the car door.

"It's important." Tess said, almost pleading.

Shane looked at her, gauging the expression on her face. She looked serious. But then again, she was a little bit deceiving.

"I promise I'll leave you alone after this. It's just that...I need to tell you this." Tess said, coming closer.

"Okay, hurry up then. I have to go see Mitchie and fix this thing _you_ caused."

Tess looked hurt.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, I understand. But listen, it's about that. I really didn't mean to cause problems for you and Mitchie. I was just doing my job."

"Doing your job?" Shane looked at her with narrow eyes.

"Mitchie's mom. She asked me to do it."

"Do _what_?"

"Seduce you?"

Shane's eyes widened in realization.

"I thought it wasn't going to be a problem because you obviously rejected me but I don't know...I guess-"

"Tess!" Shane cried to Tess's surprise. "You have to come with me and tell Mitchie all that!"

Tess thought for a while. "Fine. Whatever it takes to help you. Screw this job!"

* * *

**_And a wild (but nice) Tess appears! Lol!_**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Last one!**_

**_This is so OOC! __Oy vey!_**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"Daddy?"

The man looked shocked and hesitated if he should say something. He looked much older. But Mitchie was sure this man was her long lost father.

"Mitchie..." he sighed.

"It was you...?" Mitchie breathed, gesturing to the flowers in his hand.

Steve just nodded. It was too obvious for him to still not tell the truth.

Mitchie looked at her in awe from head to toe. She couldn't believe he was standing right in front of her.

"I thought I'd never see you again." she said, eyes brimming with tears. Joyful or sorrowful ones? Even she didn't know.

"I thought I'd never see you again too." Steve said. "But I'm here now." he added, holding the flowers in one hand and slowly opening his arms wide.

Mitchie was having second thoughts whether to give in or just stand there. But this was her "daddy," the one person who respected her childhood and believed in her and loved her unconditionally. And he was standing right there with those warm eyes and his arms welcoming her into a warm embrace.

Mitchie leaned in and he wrapped his arms around her. It was like he had never left.

* * *

"What the..." Shane watched as Mitchie hugged this stranger on the street.

"Who's that?" Tess asked, looking at Mitchie and the stranger.

"I think it's anonymous flower sender guy!"

The stranger handed Mitchie the flowers, put an arm around her and they started walking.

"We should follow them!" Shane hissed.

"But...wouldn't that be rude?" Tess surmised.

"Rude? You're talking about rude? We wouldn't be here in the first place if it weren't for you."

"Okay, I'm sorry! Let's go then."

* * *

"I just thought that was the best thing to do. Your mother thought so too. So, I left."

Steven filled Mitchie out on the events of his life and the reasons why he had to leave.

"You should have said goodbye, you know?"

Steven sighed. "I know. But I was a mess back then. And I really wanted to say goodbye but your mother said leaving without saying a word to you would probably be the best."

"Well, that's my mother for you." Mitchie joked.

Steve smiled. "But I want you to know that I thought about you every single day I was away."

Mitchie smiled as well. "Me too, daddy."

They sat there in silence in a noisy, crowded cafe absorbing everything that had just happened.

"I'm sorry for the flowers, Mitchie. But they were the only way I could get to you at first at tell you you are loved." Steve said, breaking the silence.

Mitchie laughed. "They were pretty scary at first. Did you know we went to the polive too?"

Steve's eyes widened.

"We did. But they were right, there was really no threat. And I kinda enjoyed getting them."

"I'm glad you did."

"So what made you come back?" Mitchie hesitated before asking.

"Well," Steve started, leaning his elbows on the table. "The obvious answer is that I missed you. And I realized, since you're older now, I could talk to you and you won't have your mother's biases to judge me."

"Well, I've been trying to keep away from those biases but sometimes I fail miserably."

"How is your mother anyway?"

Mitchie took in a deep breath. "Still ruining my life."

"I don't want to make it look like your mother is a big bad witch but hey, that's your mother for you."

Mitchie laughed.

"Don't you want to see her?" Mitchie asked, curiously.

"I don't know. And you'd think it would be much easier if I went to her first but I think it will complicate things even more."

"You're probably right. But you're going to have to face her someday."

"I know. And I will."

* * *

"Oh no he didn't!" Shane whispered harshly as he watched the strange man take Mitchie's hand from another table.

"Relax, Shane. It's just her hand."

Shane glowered at Tess. "He looks familiar," he mused.

Then it dawned on him that this man was the man who he was talking to at the launch party telling him to take care of Mitchie and all that stuff! This was way too creepy for Shane's liking.

* * *

"So what have you been up to? Aside from the magazine, of course."

"Well..." Mitchie gave him a far-off look. "I was about to go tell the person I love that I still love him and I want him back. Sort of."

"What happened?"

"Mother happened."

Steve was silent. Those two words were enough. "I'm so sorry about everything that's going on between you and your mother. I wish everything could be different. But at the same time, I'm just so happy that you're your own person."

"Oh daddy, you should have met me before Shane."

"Shane?"

"You know, the person I was talking about."

Steve nodded.

"I was a mess. And I had to change him and all that for mother's magazine but the opposite happened. He changed me."

"And now you're going to get him back."

"Exactly."

"Because?"

Mitchie's eyebrows furrowed. "Because I love him and he makes me happy?"

Steve smiled. "Then why didn't you go get him from the get go?"

"You're kind of in the way?" Mitchie teased.

"I'm sorry. But you'll see me some other time, will you?"

"Of course, daddy! I can bring mother if you like." Mitchie chided.

Steve hugged her. "He's a lucky man." he whispered.

* * *

"That's it! We're going in!" Shane charged towards Mitchie.

"Shane!" Tess stood up almost knocking over a waitress, trying to stop Shane.

Mitchie heard Shane's name and she turned and saw his infuriated eyes coming towards her. Everyone's eyes were following his every step.

"Shane?"

"Mitchie, what are you doing with this man?"

Mitchie looked at both of them. Shane looked like he recognized her father but that would have not been possible.

"What are you talking about? What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked, getting between Shane and Steve.

"You can't be with him, Mitchie. He's the one who's been sending the flowers, isn't he?"

"Yes, but-"

"He's been following you for so long now. He was at the launch, you know, acting all creepy and everything. Mitchie, you have to stay away from him."

"I can't, Shane." Mitchie just blurted out. "He...is my father."

Shane was flabbergasted. "Your...dad?"

"Yes..."

Steve gave a slight nod to Shane. A nod of greeting and approval.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was-"

"Shane!" he was cut off by Tess.

Mitchie narrowed his eyes at him. "And you just had to bring her too." she said with annoyance, gesturing to Tess.

"I did. But for a reason. Tess?"

"Mitchie," Tess started. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused you both but I couldn't live with myself knowing that I ruined some people's lives. I just wanted to tell you that whatever you found out about Shane and me was all a big lie. He blew me off and nothing happened."

Mitchie stared at Tess for a moment and then looked at Shane.

"That's the whole truth, Mitchie. I would never want to hurt you. Never."

Mitchie winced. "I'm sorry I never gave you the chance to explain." She could almost hear Kurt going _'I told you so.' _"Friends?" she asked Shane.

"Friends?" Shane was taken aback.

Mitchie shrugged. "I guess that's the best place to start over?"

"Well, I don't know about you but I was kinda hoping you'd want to start where we left off."

"That's fine with me too." God, she missed Shane! "Screw this! Marry me, Shane!"

Pearls were clutched. Mouths were agape. Tea was spilt.

Shane stared at Mitchie like she had completely lost her marbles. But then again, He and Mitchie had always been a little crazy. But they were happy. He thought about spending the rest of his life with her being happy. And that was when he smiled.

"Do you know the saying gentlemen always finish last or something like that?" He asked Mitchie.

"I don't know where you're getting at but go on."

"Yeah, I have no idea what I'm saying either but all I want to say is _I _want _you_ to marry _me,_ Mitchie."

"Oh..."

"I don't have a ring or anything yet though," he said patting his pockets. "I mean, you kinda caught me off guard there."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"And while we're at it, Mr..." Shane gestured to Steve.

"Call me Steve."

"Steve. Mr. Steve. You're totally okay with this, right?"

"Cool." Shane got down on one knee. "I've seen this being done in movies so many times so I guess it's the right thing to do." He took Mitchie's hand in his. "Mitchie, will you marry me?"

"Yup!"

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**_I know this may not be the perfect ending but it was all my pink brain could come up with. :S But I just had to get this over with because it wouldn't let me sleep at night because I left it hanging!_**

**_Anyway, here comes goodbye...This is probably my last Smitchie fic ever. :( I just can't bring myself to write about them anymore after all that's happened. I actually can't bring myself to write anything else at all, for that matter. Even writing the ending to this was a struggle. :S _**

**_I don't want to say "life got in the way" like I always do because it honestly doesn't. Life is life and it's just there and there's really not much we can do about it other than just live it. _**

**_And this doesn't mean I love Smitchie any less. They will always have a special place in heart. And and everyone here too! You guys have been the best company ever since I started and I thank you for all the kind words and for everything else! I love you all!  
_**

**_And to all the friends I've made here, you know who you are, you've got your drama and I've got mine and we may not talk to each other as much as we used to but all I want to say is that I love you!  
_**

**_I have nothing else to give but love!  
_**

**_And this isn't the end. Duh! I may write for other things too or I may never write again but we'll never really know what happens next. *Shrug*_**

**_Stay strong bbs! Be nice and always keep your head up! :)  
_**

**_Until next time,  
_**

**_Loooove,_**

**_Jill__  
_**


End file.
